Un amor muy limpio (Levi x Historia)
by Luna de Acero
Summary: Historia vive una realidad muy difícil, sin embargo todos los días se levanta feliz, llena de energías y lista para dar lo mejor. No tiene idea del giro de 180 grados que dará su vida con la llegada de un nuevo y guapo conserje obsesionado con la limpieza, lo que no se esperaba era un rival de ojos verdes que no dejaría que se quedara con Levi tan fácil. RivaHisu/Leve Riren/LongFic
1. Resiste que todo pasa

Esta historia es una comisión a pedido, la escribimos en conjunto con YAOI´BLYFF, por favor pasen por su perfil y vean sus historias que son maravillosas. Es mi hermana del alma y sin ella esto no sería posible.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no nos pertenecen, son de Isayama Hajime, pero la historia es de nuestra total invención.

**Advertencias:** Una historia un poco sad, pero nada que no puedan afrontar, mención de alcoholismo, abusos, violencia doméstica, palabras vulgares y altisonantes, eso es todo.

* * *

**Nota de autor:** Esta historia le pertenece a "Angelicacuario Beatlemaniaca" y a "Dante Ackerman", perfiles de Facebook, GRACIAS HERMOSAS! Estamos disfrutando a lo grande para escribir este fic, gracias por confiar en nosotras!

.

.

_**Sé paciente y resiste; algún día este dolor te será útil. **_

_**"Recuerdos prestados" (2008), Cecelia Ahern**_

.

.

La alarma despertó a Historia de un pesado sueño. Abrió los ojos para pronto cubrirlos del fuerte sol con la mano. Bostezó un par de veces mientras se sentaba de a poco. Se tocó el pelo, rubio, algo seco pero brilloso, enredado, y suspiró: tendría que darse un baño. Se levantó del colchón con energía, siempre era así, sin importar qué. Eligió unos shorts floreados que habían pertenecido a una prima de su mamá haciendo juego con una remera rosa y blanca de mangas cortas. Se vería linda. Aunque Historia se veía linda usara la ropa que usara.

Era bajita, compacta, pero su cuerpo se había desarrollado hermosamente, algo que había heredado de su madre. Sus senos, para tratarse de una adolescente de apenas 16 años, eran grandes, y su cintura ya se había moldeado. Cualquiera que viese sus curvas al desnudo sospecharía que se trataba de una chica de más edad, a pesar de no llegar al metro sesenta. Sin mencionar que tenía un talento natural para seducir, tanto era así que ni ella lo notaba. Sus penetrantes ojos celestes combinaban con cualquier atuendo, y el sutil maquillaje que elegía día a día definía con delicadeza cada rasgo de su cara, logrando que fuera difícil no caer en su hechizo.

Se dio una ducha rápida, evadiendo como podía la sensación punzante del agua helada. Demoró lo menos que pudo. Si bien había perfeccionado el soportar el efecto del agua fría sobre su piel, seguía siendo algo molesto. Una vez seca, cambiada y peinada, salió del baño. Su madre seguía dormida en el sofá, y agradeció a todos los santos el poder salir antes de que despertara. Se fue a paso rápido. Le mandó un mensaje a Ymir diciéndole que estaba casi lista, y que en diez minutos podía pasar a buscarla. Caminó veloz hasta el edificio amarillo del centro y se recostó sobre una de las paredes mientras esperaba a que su amiga apareciera.

A los minutos Ymir llamó la atención de Historia con un bocinazo. Ymir no se lo diría a Historia, pero hacía más de media hora que la estaba esperando en la esquina de ese edificio. Presentía que toda esa actuación era más que un simple juego para su amiga, y la verdad, tampoco era como si alguien saliese herido al ayudar a cubrirla. No se iba a arriesgar, pues era muy afortunada de poder disfrutar la compañía de la rubia de esa manera, y no quería meter la pata hablando de más. Verla subir a su auto cada mañana era un regalo del cielo del que no pensaba privarse en absoluto.

Además, cuando estaban a solas Historia se reía de estupideces, se le escapaban sonrisas de a montones, y no escondía nada, pero apenas entraban al instituto su semblante cambiaba. Era como si quisiera poner una barrera ante el mundo. Ymir la entendía… a su manera. La popularidad no era algo fácil de manejar, e Historia, aunque no lo dijera en voz alta, vivía de ese tipo de atención.

Claro que ahí era donde Ymir entraba en acción: se consideraba una especie de guardiana de la rubia, y la defendía a capa y espada de cualquier metiche que no estuviera a su altura. Por eso es que aprovechaba el viaje, aprovechaba a esa Historia, la genuina, la que no usaba máscaras ni intentaba ser quien no era. Hablaban siempre de cosas del colegio. A veces compartían anécdotas de cuando salían, aunque lo hicieran rara vez.

Otra cosa que Ymir aprovechaba de esos momentos era la intimidad para poder regalarle cosas. Historia siempre lo apreciaba. Encontraba satisfactorio poder hacerla feliz con uno que otro presente que, además, sabía que ella atesoraría y cuidaría mucho. Le hacía feliz ver el rostro de la rubiecita cuando se sorprendía, cuando algo la dejaba perpleja, y no le costaba nada lograrlo con simples gestos, a veces cosas materiales: su estatus económico se lo permitía. Sabía que Historia no compartía su amistad con ella sólo por los regalos, de hecho no era por los regalos, ya que en un principio se negaba rotundamente a aceptarlos, era por la confianza. Bastaba mirarse para conocer mucho de la otra, para notar si estaban tristes, contentas, si algo grave pasaba, y esta conexión es la que Ymir valoraba ante cualquier cosa.

—Abre la bolsa del asiento trasero. Regalo por tu cumpleaños— mencionó con un atisbo de indiferencia, aunque lejos de eso estaba.

Historia miró el asiento y notó una enorme bolsa blanca con el nombre de una cara marca de zapatos en ella. Tomó la bolsa y la depositó en su regazo, mientras miraba de reojo a su amiga y meneaba la cabeza. Ymir era un caso imposible.

—Ymir... mi cumpleaños es en tres meses. No debiste...

—Es una pequeñez— comentó ignorando el tema como si en verdad lo fuese. Claro que al ver la cara de Historia irradiar luz le fue inevitable sonreír como si hubiera hecho algo bueno por el mundo.

Historia también había aprendido a aceptar esas muestras espontáneas de cariño de parte de su amiga. Si bien al principio la ponían un poco incómoda, más que nada porque ella no podía retribuirle de la misma manera, aprendió que Ymir se ofendía muchísimo si ella no los aceptaba: se deprimía. Incluso una vez se distanciaron porque le dijo que la había herido con su desprecio.

Ni modo, era mejor aceptar, porque además notaba cómo la más alta se ponía de buen humor cuando esto ocurría. Además, ¿a quién iba a engañar? Su amiga tenía un gusto exquisito para hacer regalos, y las pocas cosas que podía estrenar se debían a ella.

—Gracias. Me encantan.

Eran unos stilettos negros con punta violácea. Historia se quitó los viejos para poder ponerse los nuevos, guardando los otros en la mochila. De alguna manera le quedaban bien, aunque su atuendo fuese blanco y rosa.

Cuando llegaron al colegio la rubia bajó primero. Esperó a que Ymir estacionara y empezó a caminar ni bien vio que su amiga se le acercaba. La apuró con un ademán y una última sonrisa.

Al entrar, su semblante cambió. Su cabello rubio, inmaculado, se volvió lo más importante, con aires de grandeza avanzó, enredando su dedo índice en uno de esos mechones de oro, imponiéndose, a pesar de su baja estatura. Quienes estaban ahí le clavaron los ojos, algunos con admiración, otros con desprecio. No todos se aguantaban a esa "mocosa malcriada", como muchos solían llamarla. Ymir suspiró y la acompañó, nunca abandonando su lado. Historia tenía sus razones para ser como era...

Se dirigieron a sus casilleros, atravesando el amplio pasillo que a esa hora estaba lleno de alumnos yendo y viniendo. Muchas chicas apostadas a los costados la saludaban con falsa amabilidad, mientras la rubia les devolvía el saludo, o no, de acuerdo a lo que creyera mejor.

Ymir notaba sus rostros llenos de envidia y malos deseos, era innegable que muchas de las chicas no la soportaban. Pero ahí estaba Historia, con su expresión de "no me interesa tu triste vida", llevándoselas por delante y demostrándoles que su opinión le importaba tres carajos.

Ymir se sentía orgullosa de eso. Pensar que antes a Historia le afectaba la opinión de los demás… vivía pendiente de cómo la miraban y sufría bastante si es que la excluían de los grupos o si se hacía evidente su desprecio. Tuvo que aleccionarla, ayudarla, fomentar un poco su amor propio y ahora cada paso que daba retumbaba como el caminar de una gigante, y el resto... sólo era aplastado por esos stilettos.

Llenaron sus mochilas con algunos libros y útiles de los casilleros para dirigirse al salón de Lengua y Literatura, y una vez en el aula se sentaron casi al fondo, donde Reiner y Berthold ya las estaban esperando. A Ymir le caía pesado Reiner, el capitán del equipo de fútbol. Era un gorila engreído y se notaba a leguas que quería conquistar a su amiga, y eso era motivo suficiente para ganarse su rencor continuo.

—Hola, preciosa— saludó con ese vozarrón que parecía una pedrada dentro de una lata.

—Reiner, Berth, ¿terminaron la tarea?

Ymir ni siquiera abrió la boca, cabeceó en respuesta al saludo y se quedó al lado de Historia tratando de no matar con la mirada (de nuevo) al estúpido gorila de hombros anchos.

Continuó el día como de costumbre. El temple de Historia era admirable. En su cabeza repasaba sus 99 problemas, pero nadie sospechaba de lo que la chica estaba pensando.

Mientras aparentaba prestar atención a la pizarra, notó que a su short se le estaba a punto de descoser la puntilla y entró en pánico. Pidió permiso para ir al baño y llevó con ella un pequeño bolso de mano. Una vez sola, habiéndose asegurado absolutamente de que no hubiese nadie más, se encerró en uno de los cubículos y se quitó la prenda. Sacó del bolso un carrete de hilo blanco y una aguja y se dedicó a coser como pudo la puntilla para que se dejara de romper. Después vería qué hacer, si resignarse a no usar más ese short, o modificarlo. La verdad, odiaba tener que tirar su ropa.

Habiéndolo arreglado lo mejor que pudo se lo calzó de nuevo. Salió para mirarse al espejo, y satisfecha de que no se notaran los hilos, volvió a clases, a paso pesado. Si bien a veces se aburría, prefería estar en el colegio. Allí estaba segura...

Soñando despierta, Hanna le llamó la atención, y vio cómo todos estaban juntando sus cosas.

—¿Te enteraste?

—¿De qué?

—De lo de Rita y Michael, el conserje. Parece que él la perseguía y le mandaba mensajes, cuando ella ni le había pasado su número. Lo echaron hoy. Ella se fue a quejar con la Dirección varias veces hasta que por fin le hicieron caso. El tipo estaba obsesionado con ella.

—No, no sabía... qué feo.

—Horrible. Siempre me pareció un rarito ese hombre. Viejo verde, menos mal que ya no trabaja más aquí.

Historia asintió. Pocas veces le prestó atención al conserje, la verdad es que no le interesaba dedicarle su tiempo a ese hombre, pero sí tenía que admitir que el bigote anchoa lo hacía parecer más raro de lo que era.

Por otro lado, Historia entendía perfectamente lo que era ser acosada. Le había pasado un par de veces a lo largo de sus años de secundaria. El episodio más fuerte lo tuvo con un compañero que no paraba de elogiarla al punto de ponerla incomoda. Todos en el salón se reían y nadie tomaba en serio sus quejas, hasta que un día el chico la siguió a su casa, tuvo que poner una denuncia para que frenara todo. Desde ahí que Ymir siempre insiste en acompañarla.

La joven era consciente de su belleza natural, era algo fácilmente notable que siempre resaltaba entre el resto del alumnado, que mucha gente quería estar con ella, tener su atención, y aunque había cambiado su forma de ser y ahora se mostraba más reacia, no siempre los demás entendían las indirectas. O las directas. Por esto agradecía muchísimo que Ymir estuviera respaldándola, cuidándola, protegiéndola. Muchas veces se había preguntado si Ymir sólo sentía amistad por ella... o si había algo más. Por lo pronto, no iba a darle más vueltas al asunto. Estaba agradecida de tener a alguien como su amiga a su lado. Si la miraba con otros ojos, eso ella no lo sabía, ya que por su lado, Ymir nunca había intentado nada. Jamás se había desubicado.

—Pobre Rita— soltó en un suspiro—. No sabía que la estaba pasando tan mal.

—Pero lo bueno es que habló— dijo Ymir—. Y eso ayudó para que destituyeran a ese pervertido. Ayudó a que no se aprovechara de otros, porque esta gente asquerosa nunca tiene a una sola víctima.

—Sí, fue muy valiente de su parte.

De pronto, interrumpiendo la charla, Hange, la profesora de química orgánica, llegó con su usual sobrecarga de energía y en un santiamén llenó el pizarrón de fórmulas y explicaciones durante una larga hora. Era mucho, y todavía era demasiado temprano como para complicarse tanto la existencia. Historia no era tonta ni vaga, pero las matemáticas, la química y la física eran materias que prefería evadir. Simplemente no podía concentrarse en todos esos números teniendo que estar pendiente de lo que pasaba en su casa. Prefería lo artístico, lo que tuviera que ver con el despertar de su lado creativo. Después de todo, sobrevivía gracias a su capacidad de crear situaciones diferentes a las reales en su cabeza. Tanto lo había perfeccionado, que era capaz de hacer que el tiempo pasase más rápido, y en un cerrar de ojos, la clase de la señorita Hange había terminado.

No le preocupaba no haberle prestado atención a una sola palabra, sabía que Ymir la ayudaría, su amiga siempre estaba ahí.

Ymir le señaló uno de los garabatos que había hecho en su cuaderno de apuntes.

—Ese me gusta, tienes que ponerle colores— le susurró cómplice. Historia quiso sonreír, pero debía mantener las apariencias, por lo que sólo asintió.

—Quiero crear una colección nueva-bah, de hecho, ya empecé— le contó en susurros—. Estuve trabajando en eso, cuando la tenga lista te la mostraré.

—Bien, chicos, ya saben, hagan la tarea —se escuchó la voz estridente de la profesora por todo el salón—. Especialmente si quieren contar con puntos extras para el examen de la semana entrante.

¿Examen? ¡Diablos! Ni siquiera había prestado atención a esa información ¿Ya iban a tener un examen? Hange era muy buena en su especialidad, pero a la vez podía ser una tirana cuando de evaluar se trataba. Historia adeudaba su materia desde el año anterior y en verdad no quería sumarle este año también, pero para ser honestos había arrancado desaprobando el primer trimestre y el segundo, ¡uf!, y ni tenía idea lo que estaban enseñando. Tendría que pedirle ayuda a Ymir de nuevo, al menos tenía la carpeta completa. El problema con su amiga es que a veces explicaba todo a las apuradas y no siempre podía seguirle el ritmo, en resumen, la paciencia no era su fuerte, y eso que sabía que con ella tenía un trato especial. Ni modo, iba a tener que pasar por ese proceso de nuevo, no podía desaprobar otra vez, o estaría en serias dificultades.

De sólo imaginar que la profesora la haría cursar clases de recupero en las vacaciones de invierno se le erizaban los vellos del cuerpo. No, gracias. Ya no podía postergarlo más, tenía que hacer algo al respecto. Le gustara o no. No era como si su madre fuera a regañarla por no tener buenas calificaciones, de hecho a su madre le importaba un pepino si ella aprobaba o no, solía decirle que era una pérdida de tiempo que fuera a estudiar, que de todas maneras terminaría de fregona, seguramente limpiando la mierda de otra gente en los baños de la terminal de ómnibus.

Claro que no. Historia tenía sueños, tenía ambiciones, y sabía que era necesario completar este primer paso de su vida satisfactoriamente para poder seguir avanzando hacía una formación profesional. Era terca y obstinada, y aunque algunas cosas le costaran, no dejaría de intentarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

Guardó los útiles con desgano. Si bien era temprano, cada vez faltaba menos para volver a casa, para que su madre le pinchara esa burbuja de fantasía. Dos clases más y habría terminado. A veces se sentía como Cenicienta a media noche. Claro que sin el príncipe. Debía ser de aquellas pocas personas que se sentía feliz de ir a clases y que se deprimía cada vez que venían las vacaciones, pues esto suponía tener que aguantar a su progenitora las veinticuatro horas del día. Un total y completo martirio.

Cuando se acercó la hora del almuerzo, llegó con ella otra de sus grandes frustraciones. Apenas sí encontraba algo que llevarse a la boca por las noches en su casa, mucho menos tenía recursos suficientes para hacerse un almuerzo o comprárselo. De todas formas a esas alturas ya estaba bastante acostumbrada a estar sin almorzar.

Por lo general, bebía grandes cantidades de agua para sentir un poco de saciedad, o, cuando podía, compraba chicles que se los pasaba masticando hasta que perdían completamente su sabor y se desarmaran en su boca: era mejor que sentir a su estómago rugir. Y, muchas veces también, Ymir, su gran salvadora, compartía su almuerzo con ella.

Ymir de verdad era un ángel generoso y amable en su vida, aunque más de una vez le rechazaba las invitaciones porque no quería sentirse una carga para ella. No era justo que su amiga siempre tuviera que salvarla. A veces el engreído de Reiner le regalaba un chocolate o un postre, y siempre se los aceptaba, lo que provocaba los irremediables celos de Ymir. Historia se divertía por la forma en que ambos discutían.

Esta vez había conseguido del gorila un pan de naranja mediano. Reiner se lo había regalado en la mañana. Historia aprovechó el lindo día que hacía para comerlo. Se fue hasta la grada verde del campo de fútbol, y se sentó justo debajo de un manzano que le brindaba una sombra agradable. Había podido perder unos minutos a su genial pero intensa amiga, y quería respirar un poco, pensar, estar en paz. Estar con ella misma.

Miró a un costado y vio a Pamela con su novio Chad, besándose mientras se tomaban de una mano, se reían y parecía que el sol brillaba un poco más para ellos. Qué lindo, tener a alguien para compartir de esa manera, que te abrace y te cuide y te ayude a salir de los problemas, pensó.

Comió despacio mientras se concentraba en un punto fijo del suelo. No sabía cómo, pero algún día haría realidad todos sus sueños. Con ayuda de alguien o sola, de alguna manera iba a poder.

Pocas veces se ponía a pensar en el asunto de tener un novio. Sabía que tocar ese tema con Ymir era para fastidiarla, de manera que sacaba sus propias conclusiones en la soledad de sus pensamientos. Lo cierto era que los chicos de su edad sólo pensaban en sexo. Cuando la abordaban le miraban los pechos en vez de la cara y se deshacían en halagos vacíos que parecían copiados de algún poeta mediocre. Siempre era igual. También temía terminar como su madre, que algún galán le endulzara los oídos y terminara aprovechándose de ella, dejándola con una bendición que le arruinaría sus años hasta morir.

Bueno, los hijos no eran tan malos, esa era la perorata que tenía que fumarse todos los días en su casa, la que su madre no dejaba de restregarle constantemente, al punto que las frases ya se las sabía de memoria. Había madres buenas, como la vecina Carlota que era pura sonrisas y amabilidad con sus tres hijitas. Algunas personas eran tan afortunadas en tener esas madres. Aunque también entendía a la suya, no la justificaba, pero llegaba a comprenderla, que todo el dolor que tenía guardado se lo bebía a través de sus vinos baratos. Claro que si no hubiera golpes sería más llevadero.

Para cuando el timbre avisó el fin del recreo, Historia ya se había puesto de pie. Limpió las migajas de su short y se apresuró a volver al aula. Si había algo que no le gustaba, eso era el tumulto de gente. Si bien parecía disfrutar ser el centro de atención... bueno, no era tan así. Caminó por el largo pasillo a paso apresurado, y cuando estaba por entrar a su aula fue que lo vio.

Aminoró la marcha unos instantes, no quería verse tan obvia. Un hombre salía de la oficina del director. Era bajo, pero no tanto como ella; parecía delgado, aunque las mangas remangadas de su camisa mostraban unos firmes antebrazos; y tenía un corte de pelo estilo militar que le quedaba muy bien. No había visto antes ese corte, los chicos en el colegio usaban peinados extravagantes, con mucho gel y volumen… realmente desastroso. De repente, como llamándolo con su mirada, el hombre la miró también. Sus ojos se notaban claros desde la distancia, y ella pudo jurar que vio cierto brillo en ellos. Un refilón de luz le bañaba el rostro blanco y adusto, con un rictus serio, pero a la vez tranquilo. Definitivamente debía ser extranjero, porque nunca había visto rasgos como esos antes. Era atractivo, agradable de ver. Pero en cuando el hombre enarcó una ceja, se dio cuenta de que probablemente lo estaría mirando de una manera demasiado obvia, por lo que Historia abrió grande sus ojos y miró la puerta de su aula con rapidez y algo de vergüenza de haber sido descubierta. Se preguntó quién sería. Tal vez se trataba de un nuevo profesor, aunque no estaba segura de que contratasen a alguien en pleno junio. ¿Tal vez vendría a reemplazar a alguien? Sí, tal vez fuera eso, cubrir alguna licencia. Fue hasta su pupitre sin quitarle la vista a la puerta, con la esperanza de verlo pasar por el cuadrado de vidrio desde su lugar, pero, desafortunadamente, aunque esperó y esperó, el hombre no pasó. Se mordió el labio para evitar que una sonrisota se apropiara de toda su cara. ¿Quién era? Quería saber...

Estuvo distraída el resto de la clase, nada nuevo. De todas maneras de nada le iban a servir las hipotenusas para solucionar algo en su vida. Miró a través de la ventana del salón y vio cómo el sol comenzaba su descenso y le llenaba los ojos de naranjas y amarillos. Se preguntaba con quién se encontraría al regresar. ¿Con su madre violenta, gritona, que le rompía las cosas o le tiraba con lo primero que tuviera a mano?, ¿o tal vez con su madre fría y taciturna, esa que la ignoraba y deambulaba por la casa como alma en pena? ¿Cuál sería esta vez? Esperó que fuese la última.

Historia no tenía otros parientes con los que se relacionara, al menos ninguno que ella conociera o que su madre hubiera mencionado antes, más allá de esa prima que a veces le regalaba ropa y que apenas sí la había visto en fotos. Lo que sí sabía era sobre su padre, ya que su progenitora lo mencionaba a diario, lamentándose de haber perdido su amor a causa de haberse quedado embarazada accidentalmente.

Ese hombre era un político influyente, con costosos y desagradables anillos de oro y piedras preciosas en sus regordetes dedos, con una sonrisa falsa pintada de sol a sol para figurar ante las cámaras (¿de él había heredado esa habilidad, tal vez?), autos lujosos, y casas de ensueño. Mientras ellas… ellas estaban comiéndose las uñas para no morir de hambre.

Más de una vez había intentado ponerse en contacto, al menos para conseguir una mensualidad ya que de hacerse cargo de su paternidad ni se podía hablar. Era un hombre de palabras bonitas y vida vacía, llena de mentiras para aparentar lo que no era. Está de más decir que nunca había conseguido nada de él, por más que le prometiese algo de atención. Eso siempre quedaba en la nada, eran puras habladurías, pura fachada. Tal como ella, y el sólo pensamiento de parecerse a su padre la sumía en el asco y el repudio de su propia persona. Por eso siempre era mejor olvidarse de su realidad. Le dolía, pero no le quedaba más opción.

Cuando la jornada por fin terminó, Historia recogió todas sus cosas. Ymir la estaba esperando en la puerta. Si bien no compartían todas las clases, siempre se iban juntas.

—¿Estás bien?— preguntó su amiga al ver que la rubia no paraba de mirar por todos lados, como si estuviera buscando a alguien.

—¿Eh? Sí... ¿por?

—Pareces distraída. ¿Perdiste algo?

Historia negó y trató de esconder una pequeña sonrisa que amagaba con salir. Ymir sería su mejor amiga y compartía muchas cosas con ella, pero decidió que la anécdota del profesor nuevo se la guardaría. Se preguntaba cuándo volvería a verlo. Esperaba que fuese pronto.

.

By Luna de Acero and Yaoi´Blyff

* * *

Holitas mis amores, recuerden que las comisiones siguen abiertas, ustedes también pueden pedir una, para más información a través de mensaje privado por aquí o por mi perfil de FB cuyo link encontrarán en este mismo perfil. Muchas gracias!


	2. Conocerte mejor

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de esta historia, espero que la disfruten!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los nombres de los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia es de Angelicacuario Beatlemaniaca y de Dante Ackerman. La historia está escrita en conjunto con Yaoi´Blyff, acérquense a su perfil en Fanfiction y deleítense con sus creaciones!

**Advertencias:** Violencia intrafamiliar, palabras altisonantes, nada más por ahora. Oh, apareció Eren, ¿alguien se lo esperaba? Wow, esto se pondrá bueno.

* * *

.

.

**_"Ella se pinta el rostro para ocultar su rostro, sus ojos son como el agua profunda, _**

**_el deseo no existe para la geisha, el sentimiento no existe para la geisha. _**

**_La geisha es una artista del mundo etéreo; ella baila, canta, te entretiene todo lo que quieras. _**

**_Lo demás son sombras, los demás es secreto."_**

**_Película: Memorias de una Geisha_**

**_._**

.

Historia se despidió de Ymir, y después de asegurarse de que su amiga se fuera del edificio, se fue ella también. Se tomó su tiempo para llegar a casa, quería estirar ese momento de paz lo más que pudiera. Una vez allí, entró despacio, siendo lo más sigilosa posible. Vio a su madre tumbada en el sillón, sosteniendo una botella de lo que parecía ser vodka. Historia ya se había acostumbrado tanto al olor a alcohol, que apenas sí lo sentía. Se acercó para saludarla, pero no hubo respuesta para ella. Su madre estaba muy concentrada hablando sola, aparentemente. Era un discurso muy familiar: acerca de lo miserable que era, lo sola que se sentía, y lo mierda que fue la gente con ella. Historia suspiró y siguió de largo hasta llegar a su habitación. Le dolía ver a su madre así, pero la prefería mil veces antes de a esa madre violenta, golpeadora, descontrolada. Se sentó en la cama y vació su mochila. Tenía poca tarea y lo mejor iba a ser sacársela de encima lo antes posible. No le llevó más de media hora terminarla, y al rato se encontraba soñando despierta tirada de espaldas en su cama.

Era popular y pretendientes no le faltaban, incluso hasta había recibido el desprecio de ciertas chicas porque decían que Reiner era demasiado para ella, que si no le gustaba se lo dijera de una buena vez. Claro que todos habían sido ataques por la espalda, notas anónimas dejadas en su casillero, en su banco, pintadas con labial en los espejos de los baños donde la tildaban de zorra, fácil y otras idioteces. Con el tiempo aprendió a que ese tipo de mierda le resbalara, lo cierto era que tenía demasiados problemas serios como para encima hacerse cargo del odio de personas que no la conocían.

Reiner era muy apuesto, debido a que entrenaba a diario y corría mucho tenía un cuerpo privilegiado. No iba a negar que era atractivo, pero no le producía nada en especial, hasta incluso algunas veces era tan pesado que ella se ponía a pensar en otras cosas mientras él hablaba de él mismo, que era su tema favorito y más recurrente. Él decía, y se llenaba la boca hablando, de lo linda, buena y perfecta que era ella, ¡ja! Sí, claro. Ese orangután no tenía idea de las cosas por las que ella debía pasar

Y aunque le costaba admitirlo, ella sabía que a veces lo usaba, para que le comprara alguna cosa deliciosa o le compartiera el almuerzo, le llevara los útiles o le regalara alguna cosa. Además los halagos nunca estaban de más. A veces reflexionar sobre eso la hacía sentirse una mala persona, porque en resumidas cuentas solo lo estaba utilizando y en pago por esos favores tenía que aguantarse esas miradas lascivas que el chico le echaba a sus tetas, o a su falda, o cualquier parte de su cuerpo que estuviera un poco expuesta. También sabía que tener al líder del equipo de fútbol a sus pies, hacía que muchos le tuvieran cierto respeto y no se metieran con ella. Qué mierda era relacionarse con la gente de la escuela, pero mucho menos que con su madre, claro estaba.

Qué ganas tenía de encontrar a alguien que la quisiera de verdad, que no se fijara únicamente en su cara linda, que tuviera la decencia de escucharla, de estar verdaderamente interesado en sus problemas, que la pudiera abrazar, reconfortarla y darle la seguridad con la que tanto soñaba ¿Cuándo llegaría alguien así a su vida? ¿Cuánto más tenía que sufrir y ser miserable? Una gota se deslizó por su rostro, hacía mucho que no lloraba, que no drenaba la tristeza de su corazón. Antes lo hacía más a menudo, antes, cuando no tenía la fortaleza para resistir, cuando llegaba tan herida por dentro por esos ataques, esas palabras, esa gente que se daba el lujo de opinar sin importarles cuánto la dañaban en el transcurso. Poco a poco se hizo resistente a todo eso, endureció su carácter y logró formar esa coraza que ahora portaba tan orgullosa.

Pero hasta las mejores corazas tienen sus grietas, y había momentos como estos en que ya no soportaba más. Trató de limpiar sus pensamientos o acabaría con los ojos en compota de tanto llorar. Se permitió pensar en ese pequeño rayo de luz, de esperanza que había recibido por la tarde. Ojalá ese hombre lindo fuera su profesor, ojalá pudiera conocerlo más. No podía dormir pensando en quien le estaba quitando el sueño. Quería saber su nombre, quién era, qué materia enseñaría, si estaría en pareja o soltero. Se encontró sonriendo más de una vez, y eso la divirtió. ¿Hacía cuánto no encontraba un motivo para sonreír? Sí, estaba Ymir que era su amiga, una amiga incondicional, pero faltaba algo, y parecía haberlo encontrado en ese hombre bajito.

El hambre que sintió la distrajo de momento, lo que significaba otro problema más. ¿Qué iba a comer? Fue hasta la cocinita a ver qué quedaba, y en la heladera encontró un tupper con lasaña. Una sonrisa le inundó la cara. Eso claramente era obra de la vecina, que a veces les llevaba si hacía comida demás. Agarró un plato y se sirvió la mitad, dejándole la otra a su madre, sabía que si no lo hacía estaría en grandes problemas. Volvió a su cuarto y, después de devorarse lo que le supo a manjar de los dioses, se echó a dormir. Sabía de antemano que las ojeras la afeaban y después de pensar tanto necesitaba relajarse y disfrutar de un reparador sueño.

El día siguiente lo empezó con otro entusiasmo. Siempre estaba linda, siempre estaba prolija, pero esta vez le había puesto más esfuerzo de lo usual. Historia tenía un vestido rosa pastel que había usado muy pocas veces de más chica, había sido regalo de su madre cuando todavía no era una alcohólica perdida. Como no había crecido mucho de estatura, todavía le iba a la perfección: un poco más ajustado en las caderas y su pecho, pero se le veía increíble.

Bastó poner un pie afuera de su cuarto esa mañana para que recibiera un golpe en la cara.

Al principio, algo aturdida, no entendió qué era lo que había pasado, hasta que vio el bolso en sus pies, y a su madre parada en la puerta de entrada. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo de atajarse.

—M-mamá...

—¿Qué mamá ni qué nada? ¿A dónde crees que vas? ¿Vas a la escuela o te vas a prostituir, pendeja?

Historia intentó pasarla de largo, no quería empezar ese día de una manera tan fea, pero cuando le pasó por al lado, su madre le metió otro golpe con el puño cerrado que le hizo arder la cara.

Hizo lo que solía hacer en estos casos, correr. Tomó su bolso y salió corriendo antes de que la cosa se pusiera peor. Al principio su madre la golpeaba en zonas no visibles, o le tiraba de los cabellos hasta hacerla lagrimear de dolor, pero bueno, no se notaban esas marcas. Ahora se ensañaba en golpearla en la cara y eso que no tenía toda la estabilidad porque la resaca del día anterior la dejaba tambaleante. Salió sin maquillarse, era demasiado temprano, las siete de la mañana, pero ya no quería volverse, prefería quedarse sola por las calles que regresar a su casa.

Le hacía frío, con el apuro ni una chaqueta había sacado, de manera que le escribió a Ymir, su amiga era madrugadora, así que era más que seguro que ya estaría en pie. Le dijo que la esperaba donde siempre y que si hoy podía venir un rato antes mejor. Le contestó de inmediato que ya mismo estaba yendo.

Cuando llegó Historia estaba tiritando de frío, le dijo que no sea tan descuidada y le prestó una campera que tenía en el asiento de atrás. A pesar de que la rubiecita no quiso darle un beso y se mostró esquiva, Ymir notó la mejilla derecha hinchada y un poco colorada, además que su actitud era extraña, por lo general ella siempre era la alegre y positiva de las dos, especialmente por las mañanas.

—¿Qué te pasó en la cara? —le preguntó de frente, sin rodeos.

—Ah, na-nada, es que... amanecí, así, parece que al parecer tengo alguna infección en un diente y se me ha hinchado, me duele un poco.

—Uh, no te dejes estar entonces, tienes que ir a un dentista, cualquier cosa yo te acompaño —le siguió la corriente, pero sin creérselo demasiado.

—Gracias.

Historia notó que Ymir estacionaba unas cuadras antes de llegar a la escuela.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Voy a comprar unas chocolatadas calientes, está haciendo frío, ¿te parece bien?

A Historia se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, casi se larga a llorar de la gratitud que sentía en ese momento, por lo que sin poder hablar asintió. Ymir compró las bebidas calientes y le acercó los vasos.

Como era temprano así que fueron de las primeras en llegar, incluso ni se veía a los docentes todavía.

—Quiero fumar un poco —avisó Ymir sacando el paquete de cigarrillos mentolados que le gustaban tanto.

—Bueno, te espero adentro, ¿sí? —dijo la chica que estaba con un poco de frío, cuando vió que su amiga asentía entró al lugar y fue hacia su salón.

Una vez que se sentó en su pupitre y notando que faltaba bastante para que llegaran los otros, no pudo evitar largarse a llorar, tratando de refrenar los ruidos, pero sin mucho éxito. Sacó un espejito de mano que siempre tenía junto a su maquillaje y se miró el rostro, abrió la boca, había un poco de sangre, capaz una cortada interna, nada serio, pero era un cúmulo de cosas que ya no quería aguantar, que la destrozaban por dentro. Necesitaba llorar y aliviarse un poco, y no quería que Ymir la viera así.

Cuando sintió que se le estaba terminando el aire en sus pulmones, levantó la cara para poder respirar bien, pero se ahogó al descubrir que no estaba más sola. Tenía una mano cerca de su cara, y estaba sosteniendo lo que parecía ser un pañuelo de tela ¿Cómo fue que no se percató de que había entrado? Ese tipo era sigiloso como un gato.

Su primer instinto fue echarse hacia atrás y cubrirse la mayor parte del rostro, pero cuando vio de quién se trataba, se quedó sin habla, inmovilizada.

Era el hombre hermoso del día anterior, ese con antebrazos musculosos y corte militar. Tenía ojos grises que parecían plateados, y su piel era blanca como la nieve.

—¿Te puedo ayudar? —preguntó. Sonaba tranquilo. Era relajante escuchar su voz. Una voz grave, firme, pero arrulladora.

Quería decirle que sí, que se podía sentar a su lado. Pero no podía dejar que la viera así. No quería que su primer encuentro fuese tan patético. Así que negó y se abrazó a sí misma. El hombre asintió y guardó su pañuelo adentro del mono verde que estaba usando. Ahí se percató Historia, de que se trataba del nuevo conserje. Tenía una correa del cuello del que colgaba una credencial, por el agua en sus ojos no llegó a leer nada de lo que decía.

—Lamento haberte molestado, que estés bien —el hombre se alejó de inmediato, tomó un trapeador que estaba reposando en la puerta del salón y desapareció tan sigiloso como entró.

Historia dejó de llorar, estaba en shock... ¡Ese dios griego era un conserje! Bueno, no tenía ningún prejuicio con ningún tipo de trabajo, solo la había tomado desprevenida y además... ¡No! La había visto sin maquillaje, con el rostro todo lloroso, y encima que había tenido la atención de acercarse a ayudarla ella lo había esquivado como la peste. Mierda, ¿acaso algo más podía salirle peor?

Se limpió el rostro como pudo y tomando su set de maquillaje se dirigió al baño, tenía una reputación que mantener, no podía permitir que a vieran así. Era sabido que cuando las personas te ven mal te tratan peor, así que tenía que hacer algo con su rostro sufriente. Esconderlo de nuevo, como siempre hacía.

Se lavó la cara, se secó y con la precisión que había aprendido a través del tiempo se maquilló para quedar adorable como siempre, sacó un pañuelo blanco y se lo puso a modo de vincha de una manera muy cool. La verdad tenía que disimular un poco el cabello alborotado, ya que no había tenido tiempo de acomodárselo antes de salir. Cuando lo creyó conveniente salió del baño y volvió al salón. Era fuerte, muy fuerte, podía con esto.

Ya había algunos chicos y chicas yendo y viniendo por el pasillo, algunos la saludaron y devolvió el saludo a los que creyó convenientes. Luego ingresó a su curso. Ymir ya estaba allí, en otro costado Jessica con su novio Diego, ugh, eran tan melosos, y en un rincón un chico que no supo reconocer ¿acaso era alguien nuevo? Miraba aburridamente por la ventana hacia el patio, un chico medianamente alto, de tez morena y ojos claros, con ropa de marca y buen gusto.

No le prestó mayor atención y fue donde Ymir, sacaron sus carpetas para la clase de inglés y se pusieron a conversar de todo un poco. Reiner pasó por la puerta y la saludó desde allí levantando la mano y presumiendo sus pectorales de gorila musculoso.

Ymir rodó los ojos y de inmediato la profesora Rita entró al salón. Saludó a todos que se pusieron de pie, y presentó al nuevo alumno. Dijo que se llamaba Eren Jaeger y que venía del norte. Varios cuchichearon sobre su aspecto. Ahora que lo veía mejor tenía unos enormes y expresivos ojos verdes. Sin embargo tuvo una especie de sensación de rechazo, como un dolor en la barriga, algo desagradable, ¿por qué sería?

El chico era en efecto bastante guapo y su presencia imponía atención. El problema era su sonrisa. Tenía una sonrisa rara, como... sobradora. Este chico, Eren, pasó por su lado y se sentó a dos asientos de Historia. Lo miró bien y se percató de lo bien vestido que estaba. Zapatillas y ropa de marca, mochila de primera, y no podía faltarle un IPhone x en la mano.

Era un nene bien. Un nene que combinaría con su estilo, con sus amigos. Cuando Eren la miró, Historia le sonrió. Él le devolvió la sonrisa, pero se notaba demasiado perfeccionada.

La clase empezó y la siguiente fue la de matemáticas, con esa odiosa monotonía sobre números y demás cosas complejas que no tardó en aparecer. Algunos estaban prestando atención, otros hacían que prestaban atención, y el resto se distraía con sus celulares. A Historia le costaba particularmente las clases sobre ciencias exactas, eran las que más le costaba entender. Trató de concentrarse. No podía reprobar, no quería, además ya venía bastante floja en esa materia y si se seguía descuidando terminaría reprobando la misma. No quería ni imaginarse lo que le sucedería si su madre se enteraba de una cosa así, por lo que puso todo su empeño en entender. En ese sentido envidiaba a su mejor amiga que parecía entender todo con una facilidad abrumante ¿No podía compartirle algunas de sus super neuronas inteligentes? Le vendrían bien.

Se le hicieron largas las dos horas corridas, y para cuando por fin terminó, no se cuestionó dos veces en salir como si su silla quemase. Tenía algo importante que hacer. Fue de nuevo al baño, quería cerciorare de que todo en su atuendo y maquillaje estuviera impecable.

Una vez satisfecha, salió más segura de sí misma, y fue directo a donde creyó que lo encontraría.

Se acercó a la sale de profesores y ahí estaba. Sabía que los conserjes solían descansar en ese lugar, y no se decepcionó al entrar.

—Hola, permiso —saludó en voz baja. Eran los únicos allí. Como no obtuvo más que un simple cabeceo (que no supo qué significaba), se acercó.

—Yo... quería pedirle disculpas. Hace un rato, cuando me ofreció el pañuelo... bueno, me tomó desprevenida y no supe cómo reaccionar. Tuve un mal día, es todo.

Sentía que necesitaba explicarse. Ese hombre no parecía afectado, pero no quería que creyese que ella lo había rechazado porque era un simple conserje.

—Descuida. Por eso mismo me fui. Supuse que necesitabas estar sola.

La joven sonrió, su voz en verdad calmaba y le dieron ganas de escucharlo un poco más.

—Mi nombre es Historia —se presentó con más confianza.

—Historia, un nombre curioso. Soy, Levi.

Por un rato se quedaron en silencio, el conserje sin sacarle sus acerados ojos de encima. Historia pensó que la estaba mirando demasiado, y aunque en parte le gustaba, se sentía un poco incómoda, en medio de ese silencio y sin personas alrededor.

—¿Quién te golpeó? —preguntó de pronto, e Historia sintió su cara arder de pena. Por eso la estaba mirando tanto.

—Ah, eh... es, nadie, es una infección en la muela.

El hombre hizo un gesto de molestia pero no dijo nada. Historia aprovechó el silencio para retirarse con un saludo por lo bajo. Seguro Ymir y los demás ya estaban sentados en el bufete, y la verdad es que tenía algo de hambre.

Cuando entró al bufete, vio la mesa en la que estaban sus compañeros. Buscó a Ymir con la mirada y vio que el chico nuevo, Eren, estaba sentado junto a ella. Se acercó para unírseles.

Se sorprendió al encontrar a Eren sentado en la misma mesa. Normalmente siempre se sentaba con Ymir en solitario, a veces la cafetería se llena demasiado entonces no les queda otra opción que dejar que otros se sentaran con ellas. Aunque estaba vez no había tantos, la hora pico estaba terminando.

El muchacho tenía una lonchera de primera, llena de filete de carne y puré de papas que se veía increíblemente apetitoso. Saludó y se sentó al lado de su amiga, quien la miró mientras volvía a llenarse la boca. Ymir siempre traía una cantidad abundante de comida, Historia sabía que lo hacía por ella más que nada. Sin embargo se quedó escuchando al chico recién llegado que conversaba con una chica de cabello negro y lacio y que no le sacaba los ojos de encima. Su rostro le parecía familia... mmm, ah sí, era Mikasa, la capitana del equipo de volleyball, esa del aura rara y un tanto emo. Y estaba con ese chico rubio, Armin, a quien no soportaba. Era un nerd, pero no era ese el motivo, sino que muchas veces le hacían chistes diciéndole que era su hermano gemelo perdido, cosa que aborrecía.

—En el colegio anterior teníamos menús saludables para elegir todos los días —contaba Eren, mirando alrededor con un poco de desdén—. Aquí se puede oler la grasa a un kilómetro de distancia, desagradable. Como sea, temprano estuve recorriendo las instalaciones. Es un lugar bastante humilde, pero bueno, no había lugar en los otros colegios y siendo mitad de año no quedó otra que aceptar que me inscribieran aquí. No se lo tomen a mal, ustedes son cool, me agradan.

A la jovencita le pareció un tipo de lo más pretencioso, no tenía empacho en largarse a decir cosas tan odiosas como esa de su escuela. Está bien, no tenían las comodidades y lujos de una institución privada, pero no estaban del todo mal, y a nivel nacional tenían un excelente promedio educacional. Ymir también estaba atenta a lo que decía el chico y eso la sorprendió un poco.

—Por cierto, no sé si lo notaron pero, el conserje... —se quedó callado como pensando en qué decir.

—¿Te refieres al empleado nuevo? —Dijo Armin acomodándose sus anteojos—. Lo han contratado en reemplazo del anterior, hubo un gran escándalo al respecto, al parecer ese hombre se involucraba con alumnas o algo así.

—¡En buena hora! —Replicó el joven para sorpresa de todos en la mesa—. No me malinterpreten, lo que quiero decir es que en buena hora lo contrataron, es un tipo muy lindo, ¿no?

—Es un enano —habló Mikasa mirando sus uñas negras y sin expresión en el rostro.

—Ya saben lo que dicen de los enanos —retrucó Eren moviendo sus cejas de manera insinuante y cómica—. En fin, es todo un bombón. ¿Estará soltero? ¿Tú qué crees? —le preguntó a Historia. Automáticamente las mejillas de la rubia se le incendiaron, y trató de disimular su vergüenza cubriéndose la cara.

—No sé de quién hablas –respondió haciéndose la desentendida.

Eren empezó a sonreírle pícaramente, hasta que vio algo en ella que lo detuvo.

—¿Qué te pasó en el rostro?

—Oh, eh... es la muela de juicio.

—Creí que era una infección —reprochó Ymir por lo bajo. Historia la miró desconcertada.

—¿No estás un poco joven para que te salgan las muelas de juicio? —siguió Armin. Parecía que el viento no estaba soplando a su favor.

—Uh, bueno, creo que mis muelas no entienden nada de edades –respondió visiblemente molesta. Luego se levantó. No tenía ganas de lidiar con todo eso.

Fue caminando por el pasillo, y cuando se dio cuenta, estaba en frente de la entrada a la sala de profesores. Otra vez.

Levi seguía ahí, sólo que ahora estaba disfrutando de su almuerzo. Miró de reojo la cabeza amarilla asomándose por la puerta que estaba abierta.

—¿Será que esta vez sí te puedo ayudar? —había ironía en su voz, pero no era malintencionada. Historia le sonrió. Qué lindo era...

—Sólo estaba paseando un rato –respondió sin saber qué decir o cómo justificar su presencia.

Levi iba a abrir la boca, pero un ruido fuerte lo calló. Un ruido que provenía del estómago de la rubia. Si Historia antes sintió vergüenza, no podía explicar lo que sentía ahora.

—Se ve que no comiste. Si no te molesta compartir, este sándwich es muy grande hasta para mí —dijo cortándolo por la mitad. Se veía delicioso. Podía ver el tomate, el queso, la carne.

—Oh, muchas gracias, pero en realidad acabo de terminar de almorzar —Levi la miró de reojo como si no le creyera—. Es en serio… ¡Ah! ¿Ese es Rotchmandy?

Levi miró al costado donde reposaba un tomo de uno de sus escritores preferidos. Rotchmandy escribía sobre novelas policíacas y de terror, combinaba ambos géneros de una manera magistral, al estilo de Stephen King pero sin sonar tan fantasioso, de hecho creaba una atmósfera que poco a poco te iba sumergiendo en mundos oscuros y corruptos. Leerlo era una delicia. Le sorprendió muchísimo que una joven tan adorable supiera de ese tipo de literatura, o que al menos se viera interesada a decir por el brillo en sus ojos

—Sí, me gusta mucho su manera de narrar, después del primer tomo me di cuenta que valía la pena seguirlo.

—No lo puedo creer, nunca vi un tomo de él en vivo y en directo, ¿puedo? —dijo estirando su mano con intenciones de tomarlo, Levi notó que los bonitos dedos estaban limpios y asintió.

—Y... ¿Cómo es que lo conoces si nunca has visto sus libros?

—Oh, bueno —dijo la joven mientras lo hojeaba con cuidado—, espero no te deje una mala impresión de mí, pero son difíciles de conseguir y bueno, he leído un par pero on line. En verdad es genial, mi favorito es "Los cuervos que no volaban".

Levi abrió sus ojos, era un libro complejo para entenderlo y asombrosamente era su favorito también, porque involucraba pájaros, que era otra de sus aficiones.

—Personalmente me parece un título estupendo, además los cuervos son hermosos, tienen esa rara mezcla entre maldad y belleza.

Historia sacó su celular de inmediato y le mostró el salvapantallas, era una bandada de cuervos sobre un espantapájaros.

—Me encantan las aves en general, pero los cuervos son especiales. No le temen a nada, son audaces y el negro les queda tan bien.

Se quedaron hablando durante el resto del almuerzo. Levi le ganó por insistencia e Historia terminó comiendo la mitad de su sándwich, el cual estaba exquisito.

El hombre era lindo, agradable, inteligente. Tenían tanto en común.

Maldijo la campana anunciando el final del recreo, pero acordaron en juntarse alguna vez para hablar más de sus aficiones. Levi le dijo que si prometía cuidarlo, le prestaría uno de sus libros más adelante. Historia estaba encantada.

Ese día, después de todo, había terminado inesperadamente bien.


	3. Competencia Inesperada

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Ok, aquí la actualización, recuerden que este es un fic a pedido, una comisión y que esta historia se escribe en conjunto con mi hermana del alma YAOI´BLYFF, pasen por su perfil en FF.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los nombres de los personajes pertenecen a su creador Hajime Isayama, el contexto fue sugerido por un AU que él dibujó, la idea general es de una comisión que solicitaron, el resto es propia imaginación de Yaoi´Blyff y mía.

**Advertencias:** palabras altisonantes, lenguaje vulgar, nada más.

* * *

.

.

**_"Es bueno tener una competencia válida._**

**_Te empuja a hacerlo mejor."_**

**_Gianni Versace_**

.

.

Los días fueron pasando, y el vínculo entre Historia y Levi no hacía más que crecer.

Siempre que podía, el conserje la invitaba a comer algo en el salón de maestros con él. Muchas de esas veces ella iba, pero siempre con algo de pena de sentir que le robaba su almuerzo.

Una mañana, todavía lo suficientemente temprano como para que llegasen todos los alumnos, Levi se la encontró en el pasillo. Ella tenía puesto una minifalda y una musculosa ajustada. Lejos de gustarle, se preocupó, pues podía ver sus costillas a través de la tela, y sus piernas estaban demasiado delgadas.

—Oye, ten —le dijo sin darle tiempo a saludarse. Era un mix de arroz con carne y verduras en un tupper. Historia le dio las gracias pero lo rechazó.

Levi la miró mal.

—No puedo comer esto. Estoy en una dieta que me hace adelgazar bastante, pero me estoy cuidado bien... quiero decir, tengo energía de sobra.

Encorvando una ceja le volvió a entregar el tupper, no iba a aceptar un no por respuesta.

—Es arroz y verduras, Historia, no hot dogs. Créeme que esto aportará a lo que sea que estés haciendo, es sano y no tiene grasas —Levi trataba de ser sutil, pero su sarcasmo relucía de tanto en tanto. No quería ser despiadado o muy directo, aunque a la vez no podía dejar que la chica se desvaneciera de lo delgada que estaba. Sabía que tenía algún problema, y quería ayudar, como pudiera.

—Además, lo preparé para ti —mintió—, me vas a ofender si no lo comes.

A Historia no le quedó más opción que aceptar.

—Está bien, pero lo compartiremos, porque es demasiado.

Levi no le respondió, siguió su camino, ya que cada vez faltaba menos para que el resto de los mocosos llegase.

La primera clase pasó lenta. Historia no veía la hora de salir de ahí. Si no hubiera sido por Ymir, que la mantuvo entretenida pasándole notas divertidas, se hubiera dormido.

Durante la segunda clase tuvo tiempo de ir al baño y deambular un rato, ya que el profesor no había podido llegar por problemas personales.

La clase se resumió a sacarse a Reiner de encima y hablar con Ymir. Y a soportar a Eren, quien parecía no entender sutilezas, como las miradas de fastidio que Historia le mandaba cada vez que el chico hacía algún comentario desagradable. Había aprendido que Eren era un soberbio niño de bien, y eso era realmente insoportable.

Mientras, Eren hablaba del nuevo videojuego que su padre le había traído de EEUU, y sus compañeros estaban a su alrededor como abejas en un panal. Historia decidió eludir la realidad, como hacía normalmente, y sus pensamientos se fueron a Levi de nuevo. Estaba conmovida, era la primera vez que alguien se preocupaba tanto por ella, porque se daba cuenta de que no le había creído eso de que estaba a dieta: por un lado le daba vergüenza, pero por otro alegría.

Lo bueno es que el resto de la hora pasó rapidísimo e Historia quiso escabullirse para almorzar con el conserje, como se le estaba haciendo costumbre, el problema era que Ymir le reclamó que últimamente la estaba dejando de lado, y le dijo que hoy no podía decirle que no. Suspiró sintiéndose dividida, su amiga tenía razón, así que decidió que si comía rápido con ella, podría ir con él más tarde. Se fueron a la cafetería como era habitual, le sorprendió no ver a Eren allí, que se había convertido en toda una celebridad y andaba con un séquito de personas de un lado al otro. Por otro lado, Mikasa y Armin estaban juntos en una mesa conversando tranquilos.

—¿Y esa comida? —le dijo Ymir atrayendo su atención.

—Ah, esto, bueno, eh, me lo... me lo regalaron.

—¿Quién? —preguntó con mirada fría, mientras sacaba su lonchera donde había traído hamburguesas con queso para la dos.

Historia tragó en seco, ¿qué haría? No estaba preparada para ese interrogatorio, y no podía mentir diciendo que ella lo había traído de su casa porque ya había admitido que alguien se lo había dado. Era imposible mentirle a Ymir. Por lo que suspiró y le confesó la verdad.

—Me lo dió el conserje.

La pecosa la miró por varios segundos en silencio, Historia se encogió de hombros.

—Ah, entonces era cierto eso de que te hiciste amiga de ese tipo —soltó con evidente molestia.

—Bueno, es un hombre agradable, nos gusta el mismo escritor —trató de justificar sin mucho éxito.

Ymir miró de reojo la vianda que le había dado Levi a su amiga, estaba muy bien preparado, parecía meticuloso, y nadie hacía un favor sin esperar algo en retorno. Agarró su hamburguesa y masticó enojada.

—¿Y qué le das a cambio de un poco de comida?

Historia la miró desconcertada, ¿a cambio?

—No sé qué te estás imaginando, Ymir. Yo no le pedí esto, él solo se ofreció amablemente.

—Amablemente una mierda, ese tipo te debe querer hacer algo, estoy segura, igual que el conserje anterior, que era un pervertido.

Historia se puso furiosa, su amiga estaba entendiendo todo mal, ¡Levi no era así!

—Parece como si no me conocieras, Ymir, ¿te parece que yo me dejaría hacer cosas por un plato de comida? ¿Sabes? Mejor me voy, no puedo creer que tengas una idea tan baja de mí.

Agarró el tupper y con las lágrimas a punto de brotarle de los ojos se volvió por el pasillo. No era cierto, Levi no era así, está bien que lo conocía hacía pocos días, pero algo dentro, su propio instinto, le decía que era una buena persona. Al menos no la estaba mirando como un pedazo de carne para ser devorado, ella conocía esas miradas, y no sentía esa urgencia de huir o esconderse cuando los ojos de Levi se dirigían a su figura. Él era diferente.

Abrazó el tupper contra su estómago, pero cuando llegó al salón de maestros se topó con la imagen de Eren sentado frente a Levi, y ambos mantenían una charla muy entretenida. ¿Qué hacía Eren allí? ¿Por qué sonreía de esa manera? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Sin darle tiempo a ninguno de los dos de que la vieran, se fue hasta el aula. Dejó la comida en su pupitre y corrió hasta el baño. Una vez adentro, se encerró en uno de los cubículos.

Estaba exagerando. Ymir estaba exagerando, y ella estaba… ella también estaba exagerando.

Ymir también le convidaba de su comida, ¿eso significaba que ella también quería algo a cambio? No, así que lo mismo podía pasar con Levi. Levi era amable. Y lo de Eren... bueno, eso sólo probaba su punto. Levi era un hombre amable con todos, no quería nada de ella, sólo su amistad, y eso estaba bien.

Salió, se lavó la cara sin tocar mucho su rímel y trató de recomponerse.

Se veía desastrosa, y no sólo por lo rojo de sus ojos, sino por lo delgada que estaba. Levi tenía razón. Sus huesos sobresalían más de lo usual.

La puerta del baño hizo que se sobresaltara, y al hacerlo, notó que se trataba de Ymir.

—Oye, lo siento. Sólo... eres importante para mí, ¿sí?, y me preocupo por ti. Es todo.

Historia asintió y se le acercó para abrazarla. Si bien no estaba de acuerdo con la elección de palabras de su amiga, la entendía. Tenía motivos para sospechar de todos, más del conserje nuevo, a quien no conocía.

—Levi no es así. Sólo es amable. De hecho, lo vi con Eren recién, estaban hablando como si nada.

Ymir hizo un gesto que Historia no se molestó en descifrar.

—Mejor volvamos antes de que acabe el receso.

Salieron del baño e Historia fue hasta el aula para agarrar la comida. Comieron en el bufete y cuando sonó la campana, volvieron. El ánimo de Historia no era el mejor, pero trató de no estar triste, no tenía verdaderos motivos. Hasta que vio entrar a Eren al aula. Tarde.

—Perdón —se excusó con una sonrisa enorme—. No me di cuenta de la hora.

—Jaeger, cuando suena la campana, se vuelve a clases. A menos que seas sordo, entonces no entiendo qué pudo retrasarte.

—Ya dije que lo sentía. No va a volver a pasar —respondió todavía sonriendo y se sentó. Historia trató de no hacerse ideas raras, pero fue imposible no escuchar a Eren murmurarle a Armin.

—No me importa que sea conserje. A Levi sí me lo follo.

—¿Quiere dar la clase también? —interrogó la profesora, ya sin tanta amabilidad.

—Perdóóón.

La clase siguió, aunque la rubia no puso concentrarse. En lo único que pensaba era en Levi y Eren, almorzando juntos. Sintió un malestar en el estómago, pero esta vez no era por hambre. Pidió un momento para ir al baño, y su profesora debió verla mal en verdad, ya que hacía minutos había vuelto del receso en donde pudo tranquilamente usar el baño.

En el camino se topó con Levi, y sus ganas de hablarle le ganaron. Quería recriminarle el haber pasado ese tiempo con Eren, pero la verdad es que no tenía derecho. Así que optó por otra cosa.

—Gracias por la comida. Estaba rica. Después de lavar el tupper te lo devuelvo.

—Es bueno saber que comiste algo, me alegra que te haya gustado.

Y silencio.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí. Cansada. Es todo.

Levi no le creyó, pero tampoco le siguió el juego de preguntas.

—Bueno, nos vemos —le soltó de mala gana, hasta ofendida, antes de seguir camino.

Levi volvió a sus quehaceres, todavía le quedaba limpiar el salón de Química, cosa que detestaba porque la loca de la profesora Zoe siempre terminaba arruinando algo o teñía las mesas con sus mezclas raras y él tenía que refregar como poseso.

Se quedó pensando en lo raros que eran los adolescentes de ahora, de hecho, pensar eso lo hizo sentir un viejo de mierda, aunque apenas tuviera 26 años. Sin duda alguna, algo de carisma todavía conservaba, ya que los chicos de ese colegio parecían encontrarlo interesante. Algo les llamaba la atención de él por lo visto, y eran bastantes alumnos. Bueno, tampoco "bastantes", pero convengamos que Levi no era muy social, así que dos jóvenes era mucho para tan pocos días de haberse conocido.

Sin embargo había sido refrescante, nuevo. Historia, esa linda pequeña que leía libros complejos y que por lo visto tenía problemas para poder alimentarse, y Eren que tenía tanta energía y pasión en sus palabras, en lo que hacía. Le daba ganas de volver a ser un adolescente de nuevo, sobre todo porque en ese tiempo su madre todavía estaba en casa.

Llegó al salón de Química, y, tal y como había anticipado, había colores por todos lados, a saber con qué nuevo invento andaba esa persona. Se puso los guantes por precaución y comenzó su labor. Si bien no era el mejor trabajo del mundo, lo hacía con alegría, le gustaba limpiar. No era su cosa favorita, pero al menos no era algo que le desagradara, cosa que le bastaba.

Se preguntó por qué motivo Historia parecía molesta con él, si todavía había sacrificado su almuerzo por ella, pero, bueno, lo resumió a que eran actitudes típicas de adolescentes. A decir verdad, estaba preocupado, era propio de su naturaleza ese instinto protector. Por otro lado, agradeció el que Eren se hubiera acercado a compartir con él unos sándwichs de miga riquísimos que aprovecharon al máximo, o se hubiera muerto de hambre.

Mientras tanto, en el curso, la profesora de Educación Civil les había pedido a los alumnos trabajar en grupos, y a Historia justo le tocó hacerlo con Eren, entre otros. El chico parecía brillar, emanaba un aura de alegría que nadie se explicaba, después de todo, ¿quién diablos tiene una sonrisa de Guasón en una aburrida clase de Educación Civil? En fin.

—Bueno, yo voy a resumir la hoja 24 —dijo Ymir con su misma cara de seria de siempre.

—Yo puedo hacer los dibujos en la cartulina, dibujo bastante bien —se ofreció Eren con entusiasmo.

—Creo que falta una parte que hay que buscar en la Constitución, puedo hacer eso —habló Historia un poco apagada.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, y pronto se pusieron a trabajar.

—Se nota lo contento que estás —dijo Historia como al pasar, mientras buscaba la información del trabajo práctico que estaban realizando.

—Sí, sí, estoy bastante contento —asumió el chico con una sonrisa misteriosa.

—¿Lograste que el conserje se convierta en tu novio? —soltó Ymir con evidente burla, y el chico ni se dió por aludido, tomó el papel y comenzó a dibujar con mucha precisión, sin dejar de sonreír.

—Todavía no —respondió al rato e Historia levantó la mirada sintiendo una creciente molestia, por lo que no pudo evitar decir lo que dijo, que fue más por enojo que otra cosa.

—No creo que Levi sea maricón.

—Uf, que feo prejuicio, Historia —se defendió el chico al que se le cortó de inmediato la sonrisa—. Yo sí soy maricón, ¿tienes algún problema con eso?

—Ah, no, yo... no lo dije en mal plan, es solo que... no sé, me parece que no batea para ese lado, eso es todo —trató de justificarse un poco abochornada por la idiotez que había largado.

—Ya vamos a ver, nunca digas de esta agua no beberé —indicó el joven mientras se concentraba en su dibujo, Historia decidió que mejor se quedaba callada y hacía la tarea.

Llegó cansada a su casa, su madre estaba algo sobria, y no le dió respiro, repitió como loro lo de siempre: que se vestía como puta, que cualquiera la iba a coger y le iba a hacer un hijo como hicieron con ella, que era basura, etc, etc. La joven se sabía de memoria todas y cada una de las acusaciones. "Oh, esta vez se olvidó de decirme que por mi culpa la dejó papá", pensó mientras tomaba una blusa a la que le quería sacar las mangas y ponerle unos parches divertidos que había sacado de una campera vieja.

—Si no fuera por tu culpa tu padre no nos hubiera abandonado —y lo dijo nomás. Pero al notar que Historia ya no prestaba atención a lo que le decía, la mujer sintió un ataque de ira.

Estaba molesta porque ya no le quedaba dinero para comprar vino, y con lo poco que había tomado no le alcanzaba para sentirse bien, y decidió hacer lo de siempre, descargarse con la pobre de su hija. Comenzó a los gritos, la agarró del cabello y la zamarreó varias veces, empujándola contra el respaldar de la cama y golpeándola en los brazos en el proceso. Como estaba detrás de ella, Historia no sabía cómo defenderse, solo lloraba y le pedía que se detuviera.

La soltó y fue por la máquina de coser, la joven se prendió a su cintura suplicándole que no lo hiciera, pero la misma voló al otro lado de la habitación donde se estrelló contra la pared. La dejó tirada en el piso, al igual que la máquina, golpeada, y llorando a viva voz. De cierta manera esa mujer disfrutaba con sus lamentos.

Encerrarse en el cuarto de repente se volvió su mejor opción. Se tiró en la cama, ni ganas de hacer la tarea tenía. Se quedó dormida de tanto llorar. Lo mejor iba a ser esperar a que pasase el día.

…..

El día siguiente no fue mejor.

Ella solía ser una de las primeras en llegar, y últimamente estaba aprovechando esos minutos para pasarlos con Levi. Encontrarse a Eren hablando con el conserje se sintió como una traición. Sabía que era estúpido sentirse así, pero no lo podía evitar. Se les acercó para saludarlos, y cuando estaba a unos pocos pasos, vio a Eren darle una bolsa enrome con la marca Adidas en el frente a Levi.

—¿Y esto? —escuchó preguntar al conserje.

—Ah, es que... mis tíos me regalaron estas zapatillas, pero me quedan algo chicas. Capaz y te van bien a tí.

Levi sacó de la bolsa una caja, y de la caja unas zapatillas blancas realmente hermosas. Impecables.

—Eren... es demasiado.

—Por favor. No me quedan, no puedo mandarles el regalo de vuelta a EEUU de todas formas.

—Son mi número —sentenció con una ceja arqueada.

—En buena hora —agregó Eren divertido.

Historia se sintió la tercera rueda, y como pasó a un segundo plano hasta para Levi, se dio media vuelta para volver al aula. No quería seguir presenciando eso.

Eren entró unos momentos después, todavía no había llegado nadie más, e Ymir seguía afuera fumando.

—Hola —saludó el chico con una sonrisa enorme, mostrando una dentadura impecable.

—Hola.

—¿Estás bien? Tienes el semblante un poco demacrado —Historia levantó la mirada, y por un segundo le pareció ver verdadero interés en los ojos de Eren.

—Sí. No dormí bien, es todo.

—Mh.

—Oye... ¿le... le regalaste zapatillas al conserje?

—A Levi. Sí. ¿Por?

Ella negó. Ni sabía para qué le había preguntado. No estaba segura de querer saber tampoco.

—Es una lástima que trabaje aquí. Si no fuera por ese pequeño detalle, ya seríamos novios.

—¿A qué te refieres con que es una lástima que trabaje aquí? —Historia decidió ignorar ese "ya seríamos novios" y decidió concentrarse en esa frase que le había sonado horrible.

—A que es un problema que trabaje en el mismo lugar donde yo estudio. Además, con lo que pasó con el conserje anterior y todo el rollo, a eso me refería, ¿por qué?

—Ah, no, yo pensé que lo decías por el cargo que desempeña.

—¿Eh? Como que no entiendo tu confusión.

—A que como él es un simple conserje... no sé, es como que diste a entender eso.

—Nada que ver, no tengo prejuicios con su trabajo, por mí puede descular hormigas, me da igual, el problema es que si descubren que somos algo, es un problemón para los dos —volvió a recalcar muy seguro de sí mismo.

—Bueno, a ver, que se conocen hace pocos días —la joven intentaba mantener a raya su molestia, pero cada vez era más y más evidente—, y tú hablas de ponerte de novio como si nada, o sea, mínimo deberían, no sé, salir, conocerse un poco, solo digo.

Rodó los ojos con fastidio y cruzó sus delgados brazos como dando a entender su punto. Eren se puso aún más serio.

—Bueno, no estamos en el 1800, Historia, si alguien te gusta y el otro también siente lo mismo, listo, ¿qué más se necesita para una relación? No le vas a estar pidiendo el ADN para ver si sus árboles genealógicos no coinciden en un punto y son parientes lejanos, o sea... —replicó con burla y no de una manera agradable.

—Obvio, pero tampoco es como que eres un pura sangre a punto de ganar una carrera, ¿no? Nadie te está apurando, pareces como desesperado, francamente.

—Historia, dime algo, ¿te molesta que yo converse con Levi? Digo, porque es como que te sulfuras cuando hablo de tener una relación seria con él.

Se miraron unos segundos en silencio, el ambiente era tenso e incómodo.

—Por lo pronto, Levi NO es tu novio, así que deja de pavonearte y llenarte la boca con mentiras —le susurró con todo el veneno posible, que se jodiera, ella no lo había buscado, estaba sentada tranquila y ese idiota había venido a provocarla.

—Ah, bueno, ahora creo que estoy hablando con la verdadera Historia y no con esa careta que tienes puesta todo el día. Eres bastante obvia, si me permites una opinión, pero lo siento por ti, yo puse mis ojos en Levi primero y voy a salir con él, entonces por tu bien te voy a pedir que te mantengas al margen.

—¿Por mi bien? ¿Disculpa?

Justo llegó Ymir y ambos la miraron al mismo tiempo.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Interrumpo algo?

—No, Eren vino a devolverme el bolígrafo que le había prestado —indicó Historia mientras sacaba una pequeña lima de uñas de su cartuchera y fingía pulirse una.

—Bueno, me voy a mi pupitre, chicas —soltó el joven recomponiendo esa sonrisa de oro que lo caracterizaba y se fue.

Historia estaba que hervía de bronca, pero no lo demostró en absoluto, no había pasado por tanta mierda para que cualquier jovenzuelo viniera a amedrentarla con un par de palabras ¿Eren quería batalla? Pues batalla le iba a presentar.

Al otro día se tomó un bus y se apareció más temprano que nunca. Traía un termo con café, Ymir le había regalado un frasco el día anterior. Buscó a Levi por todos lados, pero no lo encontraba, hasta que lo vió en la parte de atrás, metiendo unas bolsas de basura en un contenedor, se acercó trotando y sonriendo.

—Hola, Li —saludó cariñosamente, una trenza le ceñía el rubio cabello por un costado del rostro dándole un aire tierno, llevaba un pantalón de jean blanco y una blusa en rosado pastel que le dejaba las clavículas y los brazos al aire, venía abrazando el termo de acero inoxidable.

El hombre la saludó con un cabeceo como era su costumbre y miró el horizonte, ¿no era un poco temprano para que cayeran los alumnos? Menos mal ya se había encargado de trapear los pasillos.

—Traje café, ¿quieres un poco?

Levi ya había desayunado en su casa, pero bueno, entendía que la joven quisiera devolverle un poco la atención del otro día con el almuerzo, así que asintió.

—Pero deja que me saque estos guantes primero —dijo mientras lo hacía—. Por cierto, ¿tienes tazas?

—Oh, eh, ah... creo que...

—Ven, vamos al salón de profesores, hay vasos descartables allí.

Caminaron lado a lado hasta ese lugar. Historia notó tres cosas, una, Levi no era un hombre muy alto, pero sin duda le sacaba media cabeza al menos, dos, tenía un cuerpazo y tres, había un pequeño descocido en el ambo del hombre, en la parte de la espalda. Una vez que llegaron, ella le dejó el termo y sacó de su mochila algunos elementos básicos de zurcir.

—Oye, se descoció la espalda de tu ambo, si me permites lo coceré en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—Ah, eso, sí, ayer se me enganchó cuando estaba reparando la ventilación, se atoró con un hierro que estaba salido. Bueno, iré un momento al baño a sacármelo, ya regreso —le avisó mientras salía por la puerta.

Historia se acomodó la blusa abriendo un botón más del escote y en el reflejo de su celular apagado se fijó si el brillo labial estaba en su lugar. Sonrió al sentir que ingresaba por la puerta, pero... era el fastidioso de Eren.

—¿Qué haces tan temprano? —preguntó el chico de mala gana.

Ella le iba a contestar, pero Levi los interrumpió.

—Ah, Eren. Hola.

—Hola, Levi. Buen día.

—¿Siempre vienen tan temprano o qué? —preguntó con verdadera curiosidad. Los adolescentes se miraron. ¿De verdad no se daba cuenta de que él era el motivo?

—Estás usándolas —señaló Eren con un cabeceo a sus pies. Historia siguió el gesto con la mirada y las vio. Eran las zapatillas que le había regalado el día anterior.

—Sí. Son muy cómodas. Gracias, Eren.

La rubia sintió cómo su estómago se estrujaba cuando escuchó ese nombre salir de la boca de Levi. Sintió celos también.

—¿Me das el ambo así puedo coserlo?

—Ah, sí. Gracias por la molestia.

—No es molestia. Coso desde siempre, esto es sencillo.

—Con razón siempre andas con ropa enmendada —interrumpió Eren. Ambos lo miraron—. ¿No tienes para otra ropa, que siempre le agregas retazos para que parezca distinta? Eres como Marge Simpsons con el vestido rosa —agregó entre risas.

Historia estaba por contestarle. No sabía si era porque le estaba por venir el período que se encontraba más emocional que nunca o porque de verdad quería impresionar a Levi, pero ese comentario le había dolido. Eren se dio cuenta cuando vio sus celestes ojos llenarse de una fina capa de lágrimas.

—Yo creo que es genial que sepas coser, Historia. Me encantaría saber, es bueno aprender cosas nuevas.

—Yo... no quise...—intentó disculparse el chico, pero Historia le pasó por encima a sus palabras.

—Puedo enseñarte cuando quieras.

Los dos podían jugar este juego.

Podrían haber seguido con el duelo de miradas, pero ambos quedaron boquiabiertos cuando Levi se giró y se estiró para bajar los casos descartables de un estante. La remera de algodón blanca que siempre usaba debajo de su uniforme de trabajo se había subido un poco y ambos no pudieron desaprovechar la oportunidad de ver un poco más de piel, aunque fue breve.

—Eren, ¿quieres café? Historia trajo.

—Sí, claro, salí rápido y no desayuné, traje unos bollitos dulces y calientes si gustas... Digo, gustan —se corrigió de inmediato.

—Bueno, falta un rato para el horario de entrada —dijo Levi mirando su reloj muñeca, ambos jóvenes se fijaron en todos esos músculos de su brazo flexionándose, como sabuesos persiguiendo un zorro.

Levi no tenía hambre, pero presentía que podría lograr que Historia comiera algo si se mostraba más cooperativo. Estaba algo pálida ahora que lo notaba, ¿y qué era eso en su brazo? Joder, ¿otro moretón? Había notado varios.

La joven le preocupaba, y mucho. Conocía de sobra esas marcas, especialmente porque una pareja que su madre había tenido cuando él era joven la golpeaba. Rememorar esas cosas le molestaba sobremanera. No podía quedarse mirando y no hacer nada. Pero debería estar a solas con la chica para ver si podía hacer que le contara lo que de verdad le estaba pasando. Apretó uno de sus puños, llegaba a enterarse de quién era el culpable de eso y lo haría puré con sus propias manos. De momento, no podía apurarse a sacar conclusiones, así que se aseguraría de generar un buen vínculo con la chica.

—Oh, son buenos —dijo mordiendo uno de los bollos—, deberías probarlo, Historia —ofreció el hombre cabeceando hacia la bolsa.

Historia obedeció, pero comió uno solo.

De a poco, con el pasar de los días, tanto Levi, Historia como Eren, hicieron de esas pequeñas reuniones, algo habitual. Los adolescentes seguían teniendo roces, pero por estar con Levi eran capaces de aguantar la presencia del otro. Claro que cuando podían, lo secuestraban para estar a solas con él. Historia aprovechaba cada oportunidad. Una tarde, incluso,

Levi se ofreció a acompañarla a tomar el autobús, y en el trayecto algo muy poco oportuno ocurrió. Una paloma le manchó el sweater.

—¡Diablos!— maldijo al ver la mancha blanca de excremento. Levi se rió, pero trató de disimular su entretenimiento al ver la cara asesina de la rubia— Qué asco— indicó mientras se lo quitaba.

Debajo tenía una musculosa de tiras que era translúcida prácticamente. Los ojos de Levi lo traicionaron, y le fue imposible no mirar lo que ese sweater escondía.

Esta vez fue el turno de Historia de sonreír.

.

By Luna de Acero and Yaoi´Blyff


	4. No me daré por vencida

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Aquí el nuevo capítulo, perdón la demora "cosas pasaron", pero al fin está completo, el próximo vendrá en menos de los que esperan yyyyy... traerá muchas interacciones con el conserje más hot de la escuela. Recuerden que esta historia es una comisión y la estoy escribiendo junto a Yaoi´Blyff.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Isayama Hajime, nosotras solo los usamos para fines de diversión en el fandom.

**Advertencias:** Violencia intrafamiliar, palabras altisonantes, lenguaje vulgar, nada más por ahora.

* * *

.

.

_**"Los ganadores nunca se rinden y los que se rinden nunca ganan".**_

_**Vince Lombardi**_

.

.

Historia no paraba de mirarse en la chaqueta de Levi frente al espejo del baño, ni de sonreír. Se sentía en la nube nueve, a pesar de la vergüenza que le dio cuando la paloma le ensució su ropa. De algún modo había valido la pena.

Se abrazó a sí misma y aspiró el aroma de las mangas. Olían a él. Levi siempre olía bien. Era una esencia masculina y dulce a la vez. En verdad tóxica. No deseaba quitársela nunca. Pero debía si no quería ensuciarla. Fue hasta su habitación y con algo de pena se la sacó. Eligió la mejor percha que tenía, y la colgó cerca de la ventana para que se airease. Si bien ella no olía mal, quería conservar su original olor. A Levi.

—Historia— la llamó su madre. Ella salió de su cuarto y fue hasta donde se encontraba la mujer. Se la veía muy quieta, y sus ojeras eran tremendas—. Ve a comprar algo de carne. Haré un guiso.

La rubia no quiso tentar a la suerte y evitó cualquier comentario sarcástico, ya que ver a su madre así no era algo común. Se acercó y tomó el dinero que le extendía. Ni preguntó de dónde había salido. Fue hasta la carnicería más cercana y demoró bastante, ya que había mucha gente pues algunos cortes de carne estaban en oferta ese día. Cuando consiguió lo que necesitaba volvió.

Entró a la casa y guardó la carne en la heladera. No faltaba mucho para que se hiciera tarde, por lo que, si su madre iba a cocinar, lo haría pronto. Le extrañó no verla en el living, lugar donde siempre estaba.

—¿Mamá? Traje la carne.

De pronto, su madre salió de su habitación, e Historia tuvo un mal presentimiento. ¿Qué hacía allí?

Le iba a preguntar, pero como la mujer no dijo nada, supuso que estaba anticipándose en vano a pensar en negatividades.

—Bien. En unas dos horas tendré la comida lista— dijo y le pasó de largo sin mucho más.

Historia fue hasta su cuarto y ni bien abrió la puerta, llevó las manos a su boca para evitar largar un gemido de angustia.

La chaqueta de Levi estaba destrozada. Esa loca le había cortado las mangas y hecho agujeros por todos lados.

Su primer pensamiento fue ir hasta donde su madre y enfrentarla, gritarle… pero sabía en qué resultaría. Saldría perdiendo, como siempre. Lo único que hizo entonces fue juntar cada pedazo de chaqueta y guardarlos en una bolsa. Más luego vería qué hacer. No podía devolverle eso a Levi.

Su máquina no andaba bien, pero aún conservaba hilos y agujas, De alguna manera se las ingeniaría para arreglarla. Tal vez podía lograr un efecto rústico y todo. Tan sólo esperaba que Levi no se fuera a enojar con ella. Pensaba que no, dado que el hombre era un santo, pero uno nunca podía estar demasiado seguro. Lo mejor iba a ser tomar precauciones.

Después de serenarse lo más que pudo, salió de su habitación. Su madre la llamó e hizo fuerza para no dejar que una sola mueca de enojo se le escapase. Sabía que tarde o temprano esa mujer pagaría por todos sus males. Por el momento… lo mejor iba a ser aguantar un poco más. Además, tenía hambre, y un guiso sonaba bien de momento.

La mujer se había esmerado, no era la mejor comida del mundo, pero el hambre era traidor. Así que con muchos ánimos puso la mesa y sirvió agua helada que tenían en una jarra en el refrigerador. Era algo peculiar, casi nunca comían juntas, mucho menos si la mujer cocinaba, así que podía deberse a dos razones, o bien recibió algún giro de dinero de sus abuelos maternos en el sur (mucho no se acordaban de ellos, pero muy de vez en cuando aparecía un dinero suyo), o su madre se había visto con Rod, su detestable padre.

Realmente que el tipo no tenía escrúpulos, con todo el daño y el mal que les había hecho, no dejaba de aparecerse de tanto en tanto, siempre en las horas que Historia estaba en la escuela, claro, sus visitas no tenían nada de familiares, sino más bien encuentros sexuales con su madre. Historia esto lo sabía porque siempre había cierto tipo de "pistas". El dinero era una de ellas. Y, también, a veces los encontró justo…

Todavía recordaba una vez que había llegado temprano y que tuvo que esperar afuera, había visto el auto del tipo y los indecentes sonidos que surgían de las ventanas abiertas de esa casucha de mala muerte. Se había escondido en el patio, no quería tener que enfrentar la cara de los vecinos, aunque no le importaba su reacción, y además no era su culpa, pero igualmente era molesto. Al menos ahora tenían el cuidado de hacerlo cuando ella no estaba.

Historia era muy joven, pero solía preguntarse por qué su padre era así. ¿Qué sacaba con martirizar a la mente enferma de su madre de esa manera? Siempre prometiendo cosas que los tres sabían nunca llegarían a cumplirse.

Trató de hacer esos pensamientos y recuerdos a un lado.

Una vez que se terminó el primer plato se fue a servir más, había que aprovechar cuando había guiso, y más si tenía carne. Ya con el hambre más calmado levantó la mirada de su plato y contempló a su progenitora. Su alcoholismo, insomnio, el estar encerrada todo el tiempo y su amargura en general habían arruinado un poco su precioso semblante, sin embargo no se podía negar que cuando se arreglaba (incluso notaba restos de rouge y un poco de delineador) se destacaba de inmediato.

—Estás linda hoy— susurró intentando halagar a su madre de alguna manera, sin embargo ella la miró contrayendo sus facciones.

—Cállate, no creas que por decir una tontería así me vas a engañar. Solo te pido que no me vayas a caer embarazada, porque te rajo a patadas de aquí. Pensé que no ibas a cometer los mismos errores, pero en fin— suspiró—. Lo que se hereda no se hurta.

—No sé a qué te refieres— replicó Historia con la voz dócil y suave, incapaz de hacerle frente a esa mujer. Realmente la confundía, no tenía idea de qué le hablaba.

—No te hagas la tonta. Serás zorra. Ví esa chamarra, ha de ser del tipo que seguramente se está aprovechando de ti. No tengo dinero, así que ve al hospital a pedir anticonceptivos. Y que no me entere yo que te hayan visto encamándote por ahí con cualquiera porque te dejo calva, ya me oíste.

Automáticamente se le cerró el estómago. Dejó caer la cuchara a un costado, sintiendo el mismo dolor de siempre, de todos los días, pulsando y latiendo en medio de su pecho. No importaba cuanto se esforzara, a los ojos de su madre ella siempre era una fácil y una idiota. Decidió levantarse e irse a su cuarto. Dejó las sobras en la olla, lavó los platos y otros enseres que había, se dió una ducha breve y se fue a acostar.

—Vete a la mierda, madre…— murmuró a su almohada.

Esta vez, sin embargo, no iba a quedarse dormida de tanto llorar. Estaba harta de eso. Quería seguir adelante. Quería salir de toda la mierda que la rodeaba. Lo merecía, después de todo. Y lo lograría. Siempre que intentaba hacer las paces con su madre, la muy bruja buscaba la manera de sabotear sus intentos. No valía la pena ponerse a discutir por cosas que no iban a prosperar de ninguna manera.

Krista lo había intentado todo, siempre se decía que algún día su madre apreciaría sus esfuerzos, que una vez que la rescatara de ese pozo depresivo y horrible podrían ser una familia, podrían formar hermosos recuerdos, pero con el tiempo todas esas esperanzas habían ido muriendo poco a poco. Le costaba mucho aceptar que la realidad era bastante simple: su madre no la quería y no lo haría en un futuro. Cerró los ojos, mientras antes se durmiera mejor.

Se levantó más temprano de lo usual. Ese día había un pequeño acontecimiento en la escuela, y eso era el famoso día del "amigo invisible". Consistía básicamente en dejarle un regalo a alguien, sin decirle de parte de quién, por el simple hecho de alegrarle el resto del día. Ya sabía a quién le daría un regalo. Bueno, a quienes… Ymir siempre estaba para ella, así que no podía olvidarla.

Agarró los dos chocolates que había conseguido, a veces lograba encontrar conseguir una que otra cosa gracias a sus encantos (o gracias a la vecina, que se compadecía de ella de tanto en tanto y a veces le daba algo de dinero), y los guardó en su bolso. Salió rápido de su casa. No quería arriesgarse a que su madre viera lo que llevaba, se estaba cansando de esa maldita bruja.

Ymir la fue a buscar al edificio de siempre. Historia le tiró el chocolate en la mochila de su mejor amiga, pues sabía que no la revisaría sino hasta más tarde, y cada una fue a hacer sus cosas: Ymir a fumar, Historia a… buscar a alguien.

Cuando la rubia se encontró frente a la puerta de la sala de maestros, habiendo ido con la esperanza de ver a Levi, lo vio. Sólo que, no estaba solo.

—Eren, gracias, pero… ¿no se supone que sea anónimo el regalo?

El pendejo le estaba entregando una bolsa enorme con la inscripción de "La Chocolatier". Una maldita chocolatería francesa que quedaba en el lugar más caro de la ciudad. Maldito Eren y su maldito dinero.

—¿Y entonces cómo sabrás que fui yo el que te eligió el regalo?— le oyó preguntar con tono coqueto, y la vena de su frente estuvo a punto de estallar. Pero lo que más le jodió fue ver la sonrisa cómplice de Levi. ¿Acaso él…?

—Oh, Historia. Buenos días.

—Buenos días, Levi. Hola, Eren.

No demoró mucho en intercambiar ningún tipo de patética excusa para irse otra vez, ya que sus ánimos se encontraban por el subsuelo. No podía competir con Eren, ni con sus regalos. Se fue hasta su aula y se sentó a esperar que el día pasara rápido.

La clase sirvió para distraerla, al igual que el almuerzo, que lo pasó a solas en las gradas, viendo a algunos alumnos correr. Estaba agradecida de que ese día fuera a terminar pronto, hasta que lo vio acercarse hasta su posición.

—¿Me puedo sentar?

Ella asintió y corrió su falda para dejarlo acomodarse mejor.

—Oye, no estoy haciendo esto para fastidiarte. Simplemente Levi me gusta, ¿OK? Si puedo conseguir que esté conmigo, lo voy a hacer. Y si crees que no eres lo suficientemente buena y por eso prefieres quedarte aquí de víctima dando lástima, por mí está bien. Lo que quiero decir es: lo que yo haga es por mí, es asunto mío. Y de Levi, a lo sumo. Y tú deberías hacer lo mismo. Si quieres a Levi, haz algo para que se note, nadie te lo impide. En todo caso, que gane el mejor.

Y… eso era… ¿una sonrisa? ¿Una sonrisa en verdad honesta? Historia no pudo evitar sonreírle también. El pendejo tenía un punto. No iba a quedarse sentada haciéndose la pobrecita. No. Iba a pelear por lo que quería. Y quería a Levi. Eren se volvió menos despreciable para ella, sabía que no la tendría fácil, porque aunque el chico podía ser irritante por momentos, lo cierto es que era muy atractivo y con Levi se deshacía en regalos y halagos, pero no iba a amedrentarla, ella también tenía lo suyo y no iba a bajar los brazos tan fácil.

Cuando el adolescente se levantó para irse, Historia no dudó en buscar al conserje. Ni bien lo encontró, le entregó el chocolate, y le plantó un beso en la mejilla. Levi la miró sorprendido. Historia, al notar ese silencio incómodo, estaba a punto de retractarse y pedirle disculpas por tomarse tal atrevimiento, pero al ver un leve sonrojo en la cara de Levi se limitó a sonreír.

—Haces muchas cosas por mí, eh, quiero decir por mi bienestar, así que me pareció justo darte esto como muestra de mi agradecimiento.

—No te hubieras molestado, Historia, en serio y por cierto —dijo rebuscando en el bolsillo de su mameluco para luego sacar un chocolate fino con envoltorio dorado—. Para ti, no te vi en el resto del día y seguramente te hicieron regalos hoy, pero bueno.

A la chica casi se le sale el corazón del pecho, aceptó de inmediato los pómulos completamente rojos y se retiró a paso alegre apretando la golosina entre sus manos. Como había dicho Eren. Que gane el mejor, en efecto.

Levi tuvo mucho trabajo ese día, en general los alumnos dejaban los envoltorios de sus regalos por todas partes, los basureros estaban atestados, la genial idea era un bodrio porque le habían dado trabajo extra. Demoró más de la cuenta para dejar todo en perfecto estado. Pero lo hizo.

Decidió pasar por la dirección del establecimiento para hablar con Erwin, para pedirle colaboración, tal vez alguna campaña de concientización sobre la limpieza y el orden. El director atendió a su pedido y estuvo de acuerdo con ello, de hecho, al día siguiente habló con los alumnos en el izamiento de la bandera sobre el tema, y todos parecieron entender lo que el director proponía. Una vez que finalizó esa charla y cada uno fue a hacer sus quehaceres, Erwin llamó a Levi a dirección, se puso más serio, y le dedicó unas palabras que dejaron reflexionando al conserje.

—Escucha, quiero que sepas que estoy muy impresionado de tu desempeño, de verdad hacía mucho tiempo que no veía una persona que se tomara en serio el tema de la limpieza— comenzó el director—. Estoy seguro de que eres la persona idónea para este trabajo. Sin embargo hay detalles que me preocupan un poco. Ya tú sabes sobre la mala experiencia que hemos tenido en el pasado con el otro conserje. Lo hablamos.

Levi asintió y se cruzó de brazos prestándole toda la atención al hombre.

—Bueno, recuerdo haberte dicho que tuvieras cuidado en tu relación con los alumnos, debido a que la imagen de la escuela ha quedado resentida por las acusaciones tan graves de acoso y abuso sexual —Levi asintió de nuevo, esperando entender a qué iba Erwin—. Bueno, ya debes saber que los jóvenes llevan y traen chismes que no son reales la mayor parte del tiempo, pero a veces todo gran problema comienza con un pequeño rumor, ya sabes, como una bola de nieve.

—Erwin, ¿podrías ir al grano?— pidió Levi que se estaba cansando de tanta vuelta.

—De acuerdo, bien. Resulta que un profesor dijo que hay alumnos que... te frecuentan, o algo como eso, escuchó a un grupo cuando estaban en la cafetería y uno en especial dijo… bueno, estaba en planes de salir contigo o algo así, ¿te suena familiar?

El conserje enarcó una ceja y parpadeó sorprendido.

—Bueno, no soy de conversar con todos los alumnos, pero...

—¿Es verdad que estuviste almorzando con alguno de ellos en estos días, en la sala de profesores, para ser específico?

—Eh, sí, pero en ningún mom-

—No necesito explicaciones— esta vez Erwin se puso muy serio—. Creí que habías entendido sobre la advertencia de no involucrarse con alumnos, Levi. Pensé que solo eran rumores, pero al parecer me equivoqué. Te voy a pedir encarecidamente que no te involucres con ningún alumno del establecimiento.

—Perdón, Erwin, es que compartir un almuerzo no me parece que esté mal.

—Lo está, Levi, lo está. Nos hemos visto muy afectados no hace mucho tiempo, una denuncia más y sería un desastre, comprometes a todos, al cuerpo decente, a mí, a la reputación de la escuela. No dudo de tu honestidad, al menos por ahora, pero no me des motivos para tener que tomar medidas más drásticas, ¿está claro?

—Sinceramente me parece injusto tener que verme perjudicado por acciones que no he realizado, pero entiendo tu punto. Evitaré el contacto con los alumnos, Erwin.

—Excelente, me alegra contar con tu colaboración. Entiende que no es personal, ¿OK?

Levi asintió y se retiró, esta vez se fue caminando a su casa, necesitaba despejar su mente y pensar seriamente sobre lo que había escuchado y lo que le habían pedido. En cierta manera se sentía molesto, no era su culpa que el degenerado anterior le hubiera dejado el camino minado. No era un joven hormonal que haría cosas indebidas o incorrectas en su trabajo. Admitía que le sorprendía la atención que había conseguido en ese corto tiempo por parte de los alumnos, en especial de Historia y Eren, dos jóvenes que destacaban por su carisma y belleza… pero... diablos… ¿Erwin tendría razón?

Se recostó en su sillón y buscó en su morral la bolsa que le había dado Eren, y el chocolate de Historia. Claramente el chico quería llamar su atención, esos chocolates salían una fortuna, y Eren no era conocido por hacerle regalos a todos. Sin mencionar que en varias de sus charlas notó indirectas bastante directas de parte del adolescente. Levi no era idiota. Él también había sido joven y sabía lo que era sentirse atraído por alguien. Había tenido tanto novias como novios, también, y se daba cuenta cuando un chico quería con él. Eren era un buen candidato, sólo que… mierda, era muy joven. Al igual que Historia, sin ir más lejos. No iba a mentir, sí los estuvo mirando con ojos coquetos los últimos días, al menos disimuladamente, pero sabía que todo lo que le pasara por la cabeza tenía que quedarse ahí. En su cabeza. Eran fantasías y ya. Levi les llevaba unos cuántos años, y aunque era lindo saber que conservaba su encanto y que dos de los chicos más lindos de la escuela estaban detrás de él, tenía que poner los pies en la tierra y recapacitar. Recordó la charla con Erwin entonces, y se maldijo por permitirse ciertos pensamientos indebidos. Tenía que poner un límite, sino todo se le iba a ir de las manos tarde o temprano.

-x-

Historia no apoyó la aguja sino hasta terminar de bordar el último detalle. Trabajó con mucha dedicación, y aunque tuvo que esforzarse por demás, y sí, eso implicó no dormir y seguir de largo hasta el día siguiente, logró que la chaqueta de Levi quedase hermosa. Era obvio que algo le había pasado, y sabía que tenía que darle explicaciones, pero esperaba que todo resultase bien después de todo. El bordado del ave Fénix había quedado muy bonito. Historia era en verdad una profesional, y con poco podía hacer grandes cosas. Lo había aprendido a la fuerza.

Envolvió la prenda en dos bolsas, quería evitar que su madre la encontrase nuevamente. La guardó en su mochila y después de arreglarse lo mejor que pudo, salió. Se encontró con Ymir y su excusa por las ojeras que adornaban sus ojos fue que se quedó mirando películas. Ymir asintió sin decir mucho.

Con el tiempo su amiga había aprendido a respetar los espacios de la rubia, sabía de sobrada cuenta que podía contar con ella para todo, que era su confidente incondicional, sin embargo se resentía cuando la chica se guardaba las cosas para sí. Había cosas que las había deducido por su cuenta, notaba su incomodidad y que sintiera vergüenza, sin embargo la lastimaba al no demostrarle su confianza. Sin embargo y a pesar de lo esquiva que se mostraba, no podía dejarla a su suerte, eran más fuertes sus sentimientos y si esto era lo máximo que podía obtener lo aceptaría. Aunque no negaba que a veces esperaba que la relación avanzase hacia algún punto más… favorable, ya no sabía.

Cuando llegaron a la escuela Historia fue directo a buscar al conserje. Se le acercó con algo de pena y le extendió el paquete.

—Tuve un accidente. Intentaron robármela y en el zamarreo la rompieron. Hice lo mejor que pude. Lo lamento mucho, Levi.

Levi abrió las bolsas y encontró una prenda que lo dejó boquiabierto.

—¿Esta es mi vieja chaqueta?

Historia asintió.

—Está… increíble. ¿Tú hiciste esto?

—Sí, ¿te gusta?

—¿Bromeas? Me encanta. Pero no debiste preocuparte por una chaqueta, Historia. ¿Qué si te pasaba algo al resistirte?

—Es que no era mía, no podía-

Levi se le acercó, quitándole el aliento de momento.

—Historia, debes tener más cuidado. Esto es hermoso, pero sé más consciente la próxima vez. Si te hubiera pasado algo por esta estúpida chaqueta, ¿tú crees que me preocuparía por una prenda?

—Lo siento… yo-

—Sólo… prométeme que te cuidarás mejor.

Historia volvió a asentir. Levi era mejor de lo que pensaba. Él… en verdad se preocupaba por ella…

De pronto, el semblante del conserje cambió. Y esto la rubia lo notó al ver que el hombre retrocedía.

—Bien, uh, gracias.

—Oye, ¿comemos juntos hoy?

No sabía por qué había dicho eso, si ni siquiera tenía comida consigo o dinero parar comprarla. Fue un impulso. Un impulso del que se arrepintió al ver a Levi poner cara de duda.

—Tengo mucho trabajo. Tal vez otro día. Gracias por arreglar la chaqueta.

Y sin más se retiró dejándola sola en el pasillo, Historia se quedó de piedra, sin entender su reacción. Bajó la cabeza para mirarse la punta de sus zapatos charolados, esos que Ymir le había regalado la otra vez y que le quedaban tan lindos.

Sacudió la cabeza, no iba a deprimirse tan fácil, probablemente el hombre tenía cosas que hacer, es decir, estaba trabajando, no podía pretender que le dedicara el cien por ciento de su tiempo. Ya encontraría algún momento para poder charlar mejor, tal vez a la salida. Se trató de convencer y levantar los ánimos, aunque algo le decía que el ambiente que parecía tan bueno se había puesto raro.

Se fue al curso junto con Ymir, en poco rato iban a empezar las clases. Y su amiga de inmediato se dio cuenta de que algo no marchaba bien.

—¿Pasó algo con el enano? —dijo su amiga despectivamente luego de bostezar.

—No le digas así.

—Bueno, es que tú no te das cuenta porque eres más enana que él.

Historia la golpeó juguetonamente con el codo y se hizo la ofendida.

—Es mucho mayor que tú, y en serio… es solo un conserje, con tu belleza y personalidad podrías conseguir a quien quisieras, de verdad. Hasta yo te puedo dar un mejor futuro que él.

—Ymir, sabes que te adoro, pero no saques conclusiones apresuradas, solo charlamos de tanto en tanto y estoy agradecida porque es amable conmigo, eso es todo, y no quiero que empieces con esa cantaleta de que sólo me ve como un pedazo de carne, porque no es así. Él… se preocupa por mí.

—Como sea, suficiente de hablar de pitufos. Quería agradecerte por el chocolate, ¿por qué lo escondiste en mi mochila?

—Porque quería sorprenderte, además se supone que era el día del amigo _invisible_ —dijo guiñándole un ojo.

—Nadie me tiene aprecio en esta pocilga, solo tú, dudo que otra persona me hubiera regalado algo.

—Me alegro de que te haya gustado —le dijo ignorando el tono negativo de su respuesta.

Al finalizar la jornada salió a buscar al conserje. Ymir se había ido porque tenía cita con el dentista y ella aprovechó para hablar un momento con Levi, le llevó un buen tiempo dar con su paradero. En los recreos incluso, no había estado en la sala de profesores, ni en la cafetería, ni siquiera en el cuarto de servicio, parecía como si se estuviera escondiendo. Sin embargo se negaba a retirarse sin haberlo visto aunque más no fuera una vez.

Finalmente luego de dar varias vueltas, lo encontró en la parte de atrás del gimnasio, del lado de afuera, donde había unos contenedores de basura, le daba la espalda por lo que no pudo ver con quien conversaba, se apostó detrás de uno de los contenedores que eran enormes así que no se podía adivinar su posición y escuchó, la otra voz claramente era la de Eren y parecía alterado.

—¿Por qué no?

—Ya te lo expliqué, Eren, me pones en un compromiso, yo estoy trabajando aquí, y tú eres un alumno de la institución, sin contar que eres menor de edad. Te pido que seas razonable.

—Pero estaba todo bien antes, no entiendo.

—Bueno, ya está, no importa si entiendes o no, esto es lo que voy a hacer y no voy a cambiar de opinión, y ya dieron la salida hace rato, así que deberías ir a tu casa.

—OK, yo entiendo, pero tiene que haber alguna manera.

—¿Alguna manera de qué?

—De que estemos juntos, tú me gustas, Levi, ¿acaso no se nota?

Hubo un silencio donde Historia sintió que se le aceleraba el corazón. Sabía que Eren estaba interesado, pero no se esperaba que fuera con toda la artillería al siguiente día. Pero más que eso era escuchar la respuesta de Levi, eso la ponía extremadamente nerviosa.

—Bueno, no eres exactamente sutil y justamente eso es lo que me puede poner en aprietos muy graves. Ya dejemos esta conversación, tengo que terminar mi turno y tengo otras responsabilidades.

—No me dijiste que no, solo dijiste que estás comprometido por tu posición.

—Eren, en serio, dame un respiro.

—Dame un beso y te lo doy.

—¿Qué? No, tienes que calmarte un poco.

—¿Un beso en la mejilla?

—No, Eren.

—¿Al menos puedes admitir que no es porque no quieras sino porque es complicado?

—Basta, en serio, eres tan testarudo.

—Si yo tuviera dieciocho y no estuviera en esta escuela, ¿me darías una oportunidad?

—Adiós, Eren.

Escuchó los pasos de Levi alejándose a decir por el golpe de puño de Eren contra el contenedor que la hizo saltar en su lugar por la sorpresa. Luego escuchó que suspiraba y se iba a paso veloz. Recién entonces sacó la cabeza para percatarse de que no había nadie más.

En algún punto se sintió aliviada, Levi también le había puesto un freno a los avances de Eren, admiraba la persistencia de su compañero de clases, y se daba cuenta que tendría que hacer su movimiento lo antes posible. No, de ninguna manera dejaría que ganara el corazón de ese hermoso hombre, debía presentar batalla y justamente eso es lo que iba a hacer. Por otro lado… Levi no le había dicho que no quería, sino que no podía…

Se preguntó si tendría oportunidad con Levi de alguna manera. Esperaba que así fuera. Haría lo posible para que eso sucediera. Y creía saber cómo hacer que el conserje cayera ante sus encantos.


	5. Tiene que ser mío

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. He aquí la continuación, no tengo perdón de Dios ni de ustedes, hice una programación para este fic, espero poder cumplirlo, por cierto voy a cambiar el summary porque este fic ha mutado bastante y realmente espero que sea de su agrado.

En el próximo capítulo habrá una pelea bien culera, con mordidas, pelos arrancados y escupitazos, no se lo pierdan!

_**DEDICATORIA:**_ Para Angélica y Saskya que no han perdido la fé en mí, ni la paciencia, muchísimas gracias chicas, espero disfruten de esta entrega! Aguanten, cosas suculentas vienen en el próximo capítulo.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertencen, son de Isayama Hajime.

**Advertencias:** lenguaje vulgar, palabras altisonantes, hay una intención de Riren, no se asusten porfis, jaja, es solo para darle sal a este relato, déjense llevar.

* * *

.

.

_**"En el amor hay algo de locura, pero a la vez en la locura siempre hay algo de razón".**_

_**Friederich Nietzsche**_

.

.

Levi se quedó mirando la chaqueta restaurada que le había dado Historia por un largo rato. No sabía que la chica tenía ese talento, vaya que era admirable. Y no sólo eso. ¿Por qué se tomaría el trabajo de hacer semejante cosa? Cualquiera hubiera dejado que se la robaran, pero ella luchó por esa chaqueta como si fuese algo vital. Historia era en verdad una chica especial. Entonces recordó lo frío que fue con ella por la tarde.

—Mierda —maldijo.

No quería ser así, menos con ella, que se notaba que tenía las mejores intenciones, pero había una realidad también, y esa era que no podían tener ningún tipo de relación. Si cedía, se arriesgaba a perder su trabajo y quedar como un pervertido, y si bien Historia era encantadora… bueno, no tenía segundas intenciones con ella. Era muy chica. Tal vez con un par de años más... No, no.

"¡¿Qué mierdas estoy pensando?!". Se levantó dejando la chaqueta a un lado. Necesitaba despejar un poco la cabeza. Poner sus pensamientos en claro. Poner todo en la balanza. Y necesitaba dejar de mentirse. ¿Historia le gustaba? Sí. Eren, diablos, ¿Eren le gustaba? También. ¿Tenía chance con alguno? Tenía chance con los dos si así lo deseaba. ¿Podía? No. No podía ni debía. Él era el adulto, el que debía saber de límites y controlar impulsos. Esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba.

Por otro lado había cosas que le preocupan bastante, como por ejemplo los evidentes moretones con los que la chica llegaba a diario. Evidentemente algo muy grave le sucedía, ya fuera en la casa o tal vez fuera acosada por algún novio abusivo o quién sabe. No sabía tanto sobre la situación y eso le cabreaba, encima ahora sería imposible conversar y ver si podía averiguar algo más.

No podía evitarlo, siempre había sido así, era una persona que solía preocuparse por el bienestar de los demás, ¿debería hablar con el director al respecto? Carajo, no, hacerlo sería ponerlo en un aprieto con el tipo, pensaría mal con seguridad. Cualquier interés que demostrara por los alumnos se vería como sospechoso, ¿pero y si ella de verdad necesitaba ayuda? Más de una vez había sentido como le esquivaba la mirada a sus preguntas, conocía demasiado bien esa mirada cargada de tristeza y aflicción.

Tomó su celular, habían intercambiado número con la patética excusa de mostrarse fotos de pájaros, aunque era cierto habían compartido unas fotos hermosas. Tal vez podría lograr otra vía de comunicación, aunque más no fuera virtual, era sabido que a través de una pantalla a veces las personas revelaban más cosas que en una charla cara a cara. En verdad le afligía lo que sucedía, y eso sin contar que la chica estaba muy delgada, que nunca le había visto llevar alimentos, ¿qué estaba escondiendo Historia? ¿Debería intentar averiguarlo?

Si no se sacaba las dudas de encima no iba a poder pegar un ojo en toda la noche, por más que el cansancio lo estuviese matando. Se conocía bien, era más fuerte que él. Agarró el celular y buscó el nombre de Historia. Fue breve:

**"Hoy estaba con mucho trabajo, disculpa haber sido cortante. Mañana quieres que almorcemos a la salida?"**

Lo envió sin preguntarse si sonaba mal que un tipo de su edad le mandase esos mensajes a una adolescente. Pero era por el bien de ella, quería averiguar qué pasaba, si estaba a salvo, y la mejor manera era que ella misma se lo contase. De paso disfrutaría de su compañía, como tenía prohibido hacer en horarios de clase. Historia le contestó recién por la mañana del día siguiente, y su respuesta fue positiva. Levi se preparó física y mentalmente para lo que le esperaría. Tenía que ser cuidadoso a la hora de sacar un tema tan delicado, después de todo, no sabía bien qué tan en lo cierto estaba, sólo podía sospechar y asumir.

Cuando se vieron se saludaron desde lejos, Levi hizo lo posible para que la adolescente no se le acercase, quería evitar que Erwin los viera juntos, por lo que fingió estar apurado. Por suerte el día le pasó relativamente rápido ya que hubo mucho para hacer, lo que lo mantuvo ocupado. Historia le mandó un mensaje preguntándole si salían juntos o si se encontraban afuera, y Levi le dijo que la iba a esperar en un McDonalds que quedaba a dos cuadras del colegio. Cuando se acercó al restaurante de comida rápida, Historia ya había llegado. Se la veía algo ansiosa, y los nervios de Levi se incrementaron. No quería engañarla sacándole de mentira verdad, pero por otro lado tenía que estar seguro de que ella se estaba cuidando con la comida y con cualquier relación extraña que pudiera tener con… cualquier persona.

—Hola —la saludó, esta vez dándole un fugaz beso en la mejilla.

—Hey.

—¿Estás bien? —La notaba rara. Se veía… cabizbaja.

—Sí, es sólo… ¿por qué me dijiste de encontrarnos aquí, Levi?

¿Qué se suponía que iba a decirle? Bueno, la verdad. Parte de la verdad.

—Escucha, yo la paso bien hablando contigo. No es que no quiera compartir más almuerzos en el colegio, pero tenemos que limitarnos a saludarnos de lejos. Sabes el relevo que tomé del conserje anterior, no me dejó muy bien parado, y cualquier cosa que haga va a ser vigilada el doble.

—¿Tanto problema por compartir unos sándwiches?

—Historia…

—Ya. La verdad es que-

—Espera, voy a por unas hamburguesas.

Historia suspiró, pero de todos modos le dijo cuál era la que quería para ella. Al cabo de unos diez minutos Levi regresó con dos combos grandes. No perdieron tiempo en comer.

—Gracias por invitarme.

—No es nada —le respondió Levi.

—¿Invitas a muchos estudiantes a comer?

—…

—¿Y bien?

—No, ¿a qué viene eso?

—¿Te gusto, Levi?

—¿Q-qué?

La pregunta lo descolocó. Y justo que venía pensando en lo sutil que era Historia, a diferencia de cierto mocoso de ojos increíblemente verdes. Al final, no eran muy diferentes el uno del otro. Adolescentes…

—¿O es que me tienes lástima?

—¿Qué? No, nada de eso. Sólo. Sólo quiero asegurarme de que estés bien. Me agradas. Si no fuese así, no estaríamos aquí.

—Levi.

—¿Sí?

—¿Harías una excepción conmigo si fuese mayor?

Y silencio. El conserje tragó saliva. Él se la había buscado, no podía culpar a Historia.

—Eres una joven muy agradable, ya te dije. Sabes que puedes tener al chico que quieras.

—Qué cómico, porque justo el que quiero me evita las preguntas.

Diablos. ¿Cuándo esta dulce e inocente niña con cara de ángel se convirtió en… en lo opuesto?

—Historia…

—Vamos, dime. Yo sé. Sé que trabajas en donde yo estudio, sé que está mal este tipo de relación que tú mismo quieres ocultar, lo sé. Pero… nadie tiene por qué saber nada.

—Yo no…

Había perdido el hilo de conversación. En primer lugar la había citado para averiguar cómo estaban sus cosas, si tenía problemas con alguien, algún novio, algo, pero todo se había ido por las ramas. Trató de organizar la información en su cabeza. Él era el adulto, por todos los cielos, y su atractivo no podía ganarle a la coherencia, y mientras pensaba esto se perdía en esos ojos azules hermosos y expresivos. Tenía que volver a tomar las riendas de la situación.

—Para empezar, Historia, deberías terminar tu comida, yo entiendo lo de tu dieta y que te sientas bien de salud pero para ser honesto no quiero verte colapsar por falta de nutrientes. No sé quién te esté asesorando sobre el tema, pero deberías ir con una nutricionista de verdad, si te estoy diciendo esto no es para criticarte, es porque me preocupas, ¿entiendes?

La joven lo miró un poco sorprendida del cambio tan repentino de la conversación, todo el ambiente que había logrado se cortó de repente. Si bien era consciente de que Levi estaba tratando de ayudarla, no le gustó en absoluto la forma en que se lo había dicho, ¿entonces la había citado solo para sermonearla? Sintió ganas de llorar, ahora tenía menos ganas de comer que antes, agachó la cabeza y no supo qué decir. Levi tomó su refresco y bebió un poco, tarde se dio cuenta de que la había cagado por el semblante de la jovencita que parecía a un paso de llorar, no solo no había podido averiguar qué rayos estaba pasando, sino que encima la había hecho sentir mal. Mierda, ¿cómo arreglaba esto?

—Debo volver a casa, gracias por todo —dijo la rubia mientras se levantaba rápidamente.

—Historia, espera.

—Se me hace tarde, mañana hablamos, Levi, cenaré bien, no te preocupes.

El conserje salió del lugar con las manos en los bolsillos, usando la campera que la chica le había confeccionado, había un leve perfume femenino que se estaba borrando de ella y aspirarlo le hacía recordar su habilidad y gentileza. En verdad que era muy hábil. Se sentía mal por lo que había sucedido, por querer escapar al interrogatorio las cosas se habían puesto ríspidas. Mientras iba reflexionando sobre esto pasó por el escaparate de una tienda de accesorios, volvió sobre sus pasos al ver un objeto en especial, parecía llamarlo y pedirle que lo rescatara, sonrió y supo qué hacer.

Al siguiente día, Eren pasó a saludarlo, aunque Levi tratara de evitarlo el chico era escurridizo e insistente. No es que le molestara su presencia, pero sabía que el director lo tenía vigilado por todas partes.

—Oye, qué linda chaqueta, ¿es nueva? —dijo mirando la prenda.

—No, la mía sufrió un accidente e Historia la restauró ¿Verdad que quedó genial? Está mejor que antes, sin dudas es muy talentosa con las agujas.

Eren se quedó paralizado, ¿Historia había cosido eso? ¿De verdad? Pero lo que más le molestó fue la sonrisa de Levi que parecía muy feliz con la dichosa prenda. Ah no, esto no podía quedar así.

—Sí, está linda, aunque se nota que no es nueva. Bueno, me tengo que ir, por cierto, para ti —dijo entregándole un chocolate pequeño, lo miró con sus bonitos ojos y esa sonrisa deslumbrante que sabía aprovechar muy bien—. Para que cuando comas tu postre pienses en mí.

Le guiñó un ojo y se fue sin darle tiempo a réplicas. Levi miró alrededor, que nadie hubiera visto eso, pero estaba a salvo, guardó el chocolate y chocó en su bolsillo con el objeto que había adquirido el día anterior. Lo que le recordó que debía pedirle a la joven, una vez más, si es que podían verse fuera del colegio, esperaba realmente que no siguiera molesta con él.

La buscó durante el receso pero no logró encontrarla. Le pareció raro ya que sabía que había ido a la escuela, así que, no pudo desaparecer de la nada. Las campanas sonaron y, disimuladamente, se asomó al aula de Historia para asegurarse de que la chica estuviera ahí, y si bien notó su mochila en el asiento que solía ocupar, ella no estaba. Se fue rápido cuando vio que Eren lo estaba mirando con curiosidad. No quería levantar ningún tipo de sospechas. ¿Estaría en el baño? Sus cosas estaban en el aula, así que, en el colegio tenía que estar.

Después de buscarla por todos lados por un buen rato, pensó en la azotea. No había revisado allí. Subió con sus cosas: con su trapeador, su balde, sus productos desinfectantes. No quería que pensaran que iba para descansar o para otra cosa. Ni bien abrió la puerta que daba a la azotea la vio. Estaba asomada mirando hacia abajo, cubriéndose de la leve brisa que golpeaba.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en clase?

Historia se dio vuelta algo sorprendida. Lo que menos quería era tener problemas, ya que había mentido a su maestra diciéndole que, "como estaba en sus días", necesitaba tomarse su tiempo en el baño. Esperaba que Levi no fuese a contar dónde estaba en realidad.

—Estaba tomando algo de aire. Ya bajo —se apresuró en contestar. Se la veía afligida.

—Espera —le dijo sin ponerse en el medio. Historia lo miró mientras Levi sacaba algo de su bolsillo y le extendía la mano—. Es para ti. En agradecimiento por lo que hiciste con mi chaqueta.

Historia se le acercó y tomó lo que Levi le estaba dando. Era un llavero con un ave. Tenía una base de color dorada muy brillante, y docenas de pequeños diamantes de fantasía incrustados de varios colores, que imitaban las alas tomando vuelo. No supo qué decir.

—Lo siento —se le adelantó el conserje. Historia apretó el llavero—. Me doy cuenta. Pero… esto es raro. Eres demasiado joven, y no quiero que te confundas conmigo. Es todo. Créeme, Historia, si tuviera tu edad…

Ella no lo dejó terminar y se le acercó, abalanzándose encima. Y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Hundió la cabeza en su pecho, y Levi, después de unos segundos de sorpresa, la abrazó también. El dulce aroma de Historia lo absorbió por completo, dejándolo algo nulo. Le acarició el cabello e inspiró su perfume hasta llenarse los pulmones.

—Sabes —susurró Historia sin desprenderse del agarre—. Después de esto no pretendas que haga de cuenta que no pasó nada.

Se separó y le sonrió, Levi quedó de piedra.

—Nos vemos luego, Levi.

Diablos. La había cagado aún más, ¿no?

Para cuando llegó a su casa estaba muerto. Había tenido que limpiar la azotea ya que Erwin se le apareció preguntándole qué hacía ahí, y no tuvo más opción. Al menos las palabras del director estaban llenas de alegría al saber que Levi era tan trabajador. Se quitó el mono quedando en calzoncillos, el agua la había puesto a calentar hacía rato. No veía la hora de darse una buena ducha. Estaba por desnudarse por completo cuando le sonó el celular. Era raro que alguien le mandase mensajes, por lo que fue a fijarse de quién se trataba. Era Historia. Y le había mandado una foto.

_"Me corté un poco las puntas, así se me ven más lo hombros, me queda bien?"_

Envió el mensaje junto a una foto. Levi tragó en seco. Mierda. En la imagen se le veía hasta el torso. Su pelo estaba mojado y mucho más corto, sus hombros se le veían, pero ese no era el problema. No, el problema es lo que estaba usando. Una musculosa celeste clarito… sin sostén. Podía ver sus senos en detalle. Se traslucía hasta lo rosado de su pezón. Para colmo, algunas gotas de su pelo mojado habían caído sobre la prenda, haciendo todo mucho más revelador. Levi se olvidó del agua, se olvidó de responderle, y se concentró en la foto, y en lo mal que estaba meter su mano dentro del calzoncillo. Para cuando se dio cuenta, fue demasiado tarde. Historia seguía en línea, y le había mandado dos mensajes preguntándole por qué la estaba dejando en visto si no le respondía.

**_"Lo siento, me estaba haciendo un té y se derramó el agua. Te queda bien."_**

No fue lo único que se derramó, pero Historia no podía saber eso. De hecho no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, o mejor dicho sí, le estaba permitiendo que lo sedujera sin ponerle freno de ningún tipo, pero es que no quería que se detuviera, maldita fuera la atracción que tenía esa chica que parecía la tentación hecha carne. Tampoco podía ser tan irresponsable y poner en riesgo su trabajo, pero jamás en ninguno de sus más calientes sueños hubiera creído que chicos de secundaría se fijarían en su persona, para colmo dos de los más candentes y agradables. Sacudió su cabeza porque ya había pensamientos nada sanos que recreaban una situación en la que ellos tres eran los protagonistas.

No. No podía siguiera permitirse fantasear con eso, estaba mal, eran menores y él había dado su palabra, no quería volver a cometer los mismos errores que su antecesor, aunque bueno, en este sentido era diferente, él no estaba acosando a nadie, al contrario más bien era él quien se sentía un poco acosado. Pero que lo partiera un rayo sino era la cosa más estimulante que le hubiera sucedido en muchísimo tiempo.

_"Levi, quería avisarte que la semana que viene es mi cumpleaños y... me lo van a festejar en casa de Ymir. Ella vive con una tía pero va a estar de viaje, así que creo que necesitaríamos la supervisión de un adulto responsable, tú... podrías venir y ayudarnos?"_

Apretó los dientes, sí, claro, adulto responsable, el adulto responsable que se podía duro de solo verla usar una remera sin sostén. No le apetecía ir a una reunión de puros mocosos hormonales y gritones, pero bueno, sabía que era un evento importante para ella, además últimamente se la veía muy abatida y triste, tal vez debería ir para animarla un poco. No era necesario quedarse toda la noche, con que fuera un par de horas estaría bien, ¿o no? Suspiró, ya no sabía si era su propia mente jugándole una broma, ¿se estaba inventando excusas para justificar sus propios deseos? Tal vez así fuera. se sorprendió al ver que ya había respondido, prácticamente sin pensarlo.

**_"Bueno, luego me mandas la ubicación, fecha y hora"_**

Al siguiente día salió apresurado luego de cumplir su horario laboral, estuvo visitando negocio tras negocio, pensando y pensando, ¿cuál podría ser un regalo ideal para la rubia? No quería caer en el cliché de un osito de peluche, o chocolates o la consabidas flores, aunque bueno, un par de rosas no estaría mal para acompañar el presente. Nunca había sido bueno en esto de los regalos, sin embargo ese llavero parecía haberle hecho mella a la jovencita, así que podía probar suerte de nuevo. Ojalá su madre viviera para pedirle consejo adecuado. Realmente no quería meter la pata. Se la imaginó con una enorme sonrisa en su bonito rostro y fue el aliciente que necesitaba para seguir buscando. Se tomó su tiempo, si bien quería tener el regalo cuanto antes, quería pensar bien, quería algo significativo y a la vez vistoso.

No fue sino hasta el tercer día que lo encontró en un bazar, lo que él consideraba el regalo perfecto para esa chica que estaba ganándose buena parte de su atención día a día. Eren no lo había vuelto a presionar, aunque no dejaba de acecharlo cada que podía, se acercaba a hablarle peligrosamente cerca y para qué iba a mentir, le gustaba mucho ese jueguito de dejarse seducir por el muchacho. Pero debía terminar, debía frenar y dejar de darle aire a unas alas que no volarían a ningún destino, al menos no con él.

Ymir se había encargado de arreglar todo el festejo, aunque no estaba en sus planes hacer un megafiestón por lo que le recomendó a su mejor amiga que mejor invitara a los más íntimos a la fiesta. Historia estaba más que feliz pero tampoco quería que la pecosa gastara una fortuna en su fiesta, ya bastante hacía por ella día a día, por lo que terminó invitando a unos pocos del curso, no tenía en sus planes invitar a Eren, pero fue inevitable que el chico se terminara enterando de sus planes por mucho que trataron de ser discretas.

—¿Así que vas a festejar tu cumpleaños? —le dijo con el trasero asentado en su pupitre, mientras se hacía el desentendido.

—Sí.

—¿Y no me invitaste?

—¿Por qué debería?

—Porque seguro que irá Levi, ¿o me equivoco?

La chica resopló y luego lo miró con aburrimiento.

—Tal vez, solo tienes miedo de que te lo quite frente a tus narices y en plena celebración de tu nacimiento —trató de provocarla el joven—. ¿Mmm? ¿Es eso?

—Eren, yo no te tengo miedo, me parece que debería ser exactamente al revés —habló con ínfulas triunfantes, ah, no, nadie vendría a hacerla sentir a menos, no señor.

—Entonces si no me tienes miedo invítame, y que gane el mejor.

Ymir entró justo cuando ambos se miraban fijamente, retándose con sus miradas.

—¿Todo está bien? —preguntó sentándose al lado de la rubia.

—Sí, acabo de invitar a Eren a la fiesta —dijo Historia y su amiga la miró con sorpresa—. Te espero, querido Eren, espero que tu regalo sea el más grande —continuó y le guiñó un ojo con coquetería.

—No lo dudes, my queen, nunca olvidarás mi regalo —dicho lo cual se retiró del lugar.

—¿Qué sucede, His?

—Ese pendejo cree que puede quitarme a Levi, pero yo no le tengo miedo.

—Amiga, no te enganches en sus babosadas, menos por ese enano.

—No dejaré que me pase por encima, él piensa que soy una chica débil, frágil y que no puede lograr nada, pues ahora se va a enterar quién es Historia Reiss.

Ymir la miró preocupada, sabía que cuando se le cruzaba alguna meta por la cabeza era la persona más terca y porfiada que conocía, decidió que mejor no seguía metiendo el dedo en la herida y comenzó a hablar de los preparativos para la fiesta, al menos con eso podría distraerla. Decidieron que sería bueno hacer un dress code (un código de vestimenta) y pensaron en cuál podría ser el motivo de la fiesta. Anotaron en una hoja las ideas que se les ocurrieron para ir comparando y viendo cuál sería la más adecuada. Historia en su cabeza iba pensando en todos los atuendos para esa noche tan especial, quería algo impactante, sugerente pero que no la hiciera ver vulgar, algo que dejara a Levi con la estamina bien arriba, sí.

Mientras esto sucedía Eren se encontraba de brazos cruzados, las cejas tan juntas que parecía una sola.

—Hey, ¿qué sucede? —dijo Armin que al notarlo un poco distante fue a ver qué le sucedía.

—Nada, estoy pensando en cómo hacer...

—¿Hacer qué?

—Armin, necesito tu ayuda, ven, necesito que hagas algo por mí. Busca a Levi, al conserje y dile que vaya al laboratorio de la doctora Zoe que ha derramado líquidos caústicos, que vaya urgente, vamos, cuento contigo. Y no iré a clase, cúbreme con la maestra, dile que... mmm, que tengo diarrea o algo como eso.

—¿Qué? Espera, Eren, ¿qué estás por hacer?

—Algo que debí hacer hace mucho, no me falles, nos vemos luego y te cuento bien.

El rubio se quedó pegado al suelo, parpadeando con lentitud y pensando en qué acababa de suceder. No reconocía a su amigo, es decir, siempre había sido un insufrible emocional que no pensaba demasiado las cosas, pero nunca le había generado roces o problemas con nadie, ahora desde que había declarado abiertamente que el conserje le gustaba -bueno, el tipo tenía lo suyo, lo reconocía- pero parecía como si un espíritu lo hubiera poseído. Estaba tan obsesionado que esto ya empezaba a alarmarle, ¿debería pedirle ayuda a Mikasa? Sin duda tendría que hacerlo, Eren estaba perdiendo la cabeza. A pesar de sus conclusiones y análisis fue con el conserje y acató la orden, le dio el mensaje y por un momento sintió miedo -lo normal, Armin sentía miedo hasta de una puerta que se cierra fuerte- de que por culpa de ayudar a su loco amigo quedara pegado en algún lío gordo, ojalá no fuera así.

A Levi le pareció extraño que lo hubieran llamado al laboratorio de la loca cuatro ojos, porque ese día ella estaba con licencia por enfermedad, sin embargo podía suceder que algún mocoso idiota hubiera entrado y hubiera derramado algo peligroso, lo mejor sería ir y cerciorarse y ver si era necesario tomar alguna medida preventiva mayor. Mientras se dirigía al lugar el timbre de entrada a clases sonó, escuchó a algunos estudiantes protestando y pronto se vaciaron los pasillos dando paso a una paz momentánea. Se fijó en que ya había papeles en el suelo y algunos envoltorios a pesar de que el tacho de residuos estaba casi vacío, joder, si había limpiado esa zona hacía menos de dos horas. Era imposible, el estudiantado era demasiado fresco y poco responsable con el aseo.

Entró al laboratorio y caminó hasta el final del mismo, era un salón grande, tal como presentía no había nadie, no se olía nada apestoso, ni se veía ningún desmadre en ninguna parte. Se giró de inmediato al sentir un click en la puerta y quedó paralizado. Eren había cerrado con llave la puerta, eso era evidente y vaya uno a saber dónde había escondido la llave porque no llegó a ver bien.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué haces tú aquí que no estás en clase, Eren?

—Bueno, eres una persona ocupada Levi, solo quería un momento a solas para conversar, quince minutos juro que no te robaré más —le dijo mirándolo de la manera más seductora posible, acercándose con seguridad mientras Levi retrocedía por instinto.

Notó que los cuatro primeros botones de la camisa de Eren estaba desprendidos, la corbata no estaba y se podía apreciar esa bonita piel color canela que era tan apetecible ¡NO! No era apetecible para nada, no, no, no.

—Vamos, Eren, compórtate, no puedes encerrarme en el laboratorio de la escuela, esto no está bien.

—¿De qué tienes miedo, Levi? ¿De mí? ¿Qué puede hacerte un simple mocoso como yo? —soltó con fingida ingenuidad. Levi suspiró.

—¿Qué quieres?

—A tí.

Directo al centro, Eren no era un chico que adornara las cosas, tragó en seco, tratando de mostrarse frío, impasible.

—Basta, esto no es gracioso, dame la llame Eren, tengo pendientes y tú debes volver a clases, anda.

—Sí, yo tengo la llave, pero deberás encontrarla —le canturreó mientras levantaba las manos esperando la codiciada requisa.

—No seas infantil y dame la llave de una vez, basta de juegos.

—Te diré qué, si me besas -y no, no me refiero a un simple roce de labios sino un beso de adultos-, yo te daré la llave, es un trato justo —y luego dio unos pasos hasta acorralar a Levi contra la mesada de granito del lugar.

—Detente, has perdido la cabeza.

—Sí, tú haces que me pierda.

Levi podría haberlo empujado, haberlo golpeado, no era rival para él, pero tenía que pensar en las consecuencias de golpear a un alumno y además... además... Sus pensamientos hicieron cortocircuito cuando tuvo a la osada y maravillosa boca a centímetros de sus labios, el calor del cuerpo ajeno lo traspasaba de alguna manera que -estaba seguro- la física no podía explicar. Joder.

—Bésame o deja que te bese, no es tan complicado, nadie nos verá aquí, por favor.

—No, esto es ac-

No lo dejó terminar la frase, se le prendió como un pulpo que agarra a su presa y hundió sus cálidos labios en un beso demandante, avasallador. El mocoso olía exquisito, su cuerpo flexible y hermoso se le pegaba como una lapa y aunque intentó quitárselo de encima sería mentir decir que no le había echo mella su ataque. Lo debilitaba, más cuando Eren lo pellizcó con fuerza en un costado haciendo que abriera su boca con la sola intención de poder enredar sus lenguas.

Mierda.

El calor le subió de repente y si bien sus manos apretaban los brazos de Eren para detenerlo su boca seguía disfrutando del sabor a tutti frutti que desprendía la boca del más alto, no fue sino hasta que sintió una atrevida mano friccionando sin ninguna vergüenza por encima del mameluco sobre su entrepierna que al fin reaccionó y lo empujó con fuerza, recién entonces el chico pareció tomar consciencia de lo que estaba haciendo momentos antes.

—¡Ya basta! ¡Abre la puerta de una vez o no respondo de mí!

Eren lo observó un poco asustado, se alejó y buscó entre sus bolsillos hasta que sacó la llave y se la entregó sin oponer resistencia. Levi la agarró y vio dolor en la miraba cabizbaja del joven.

—No pretendía que te enojaras, lo siento —dijo el chico atribulado.

—No vuelvas a encerrarme, las cosas no se consiguen de esa manera.

—¿Y cómo se consiguen entonces?

—Eres un alumno, por todos los cielos, esto no está bien.

—Historia también es una alumna, pero a ella la llevas a comer y todo, parece que con eso no tienes problemas.

—No es un buen momento, hablaremos luego cuando ambos estemos calmados, pero no vuelvas a hacer esto que eso quede claro.

Dicho lo cual se retiró a toda velocidad. Eren sintió que se le humedecían los ojos de rabia, no se supone que esto terminaría así, de algo estaba seguro por un momento Levi se había dejado llevar, le devolvió el beso, claro que sí, sus labios aún ardían. No se daría por vencido, claro que no, Levi sería suyo a como diera lugar.

.

By Luna de Acero


	6. Una fiesta muy particular

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. He aquí la continuación, disculpen la demora nuevamente, problemas de salud y de bloqueo me tuvieron al margen por un tiempito, espero el capítulo compense un poco la espera, los quiero, gracias por la paciencia.

_**DEDICATORIA:**_ Para Angélica y Saskya que no han perdido la fé en mí, ni la paciencia, muchísimas gracias chicas, espero disfruten de esta entrega! Aguanten falta menos je.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Isayama Hajime.

**Advertencias:** lenguaje vulgar, palabras altisonantes, leve lime y la cosa se empieza a poner intensa.

* * *

.

.

_**"El que quiere interesar a los demás tiene que provocarlos".**_

_**Salvador Dalí**_

.

.

Historia estaba más que feliz, incluso el hórrido discurso de su madre antes de salir de su casa y la mala nota de Geografía no habían mermado sus ánimos. Faltaba una semana para al fin hacer la celebración de su cumpleaños. Con Ymir habían estado la tarde anterior terminando los detalles de las tarjetas de invitación. Eran todas hechas a mano, con cintas, colores y figuras recortadas de revistas, pero con la creatividad de la rubia habían quedado mejor que sacadas de una imprenta.

Eran veinticinco tarjetas, sería una fiesta muy exclusiva y estaba ansiosa por ir a llevársela a Levi. le mandó un mensaje y le pidió que esa tarde se vieran a la salida porque tenía algo importante para entregarle. Luego abrió la foto de perfil de Levi y quedó obnubilada, estaba con su mismo rostro serio de siempre, pero el cabello se le notaba húmedo, una simple remera básica blanca se le adhería a ese torso soñado y un par de tejanos negros completaban el look. AR-DIEN-TE. hizo un captura de la foto y muy sonriente separó la invitación más linda.

—Hola, querida —saludó Eren mientras iba a su asiento y ella le devolvió el saludo como si se llevaran bien.

Ymir sacó una hoja y estuvieron debatiendo para hacer la lista de invitados, cuando al final estuvieron satisfechas se organizaron para entregarlas durante los recesos.

—Por cierto, mi amiga Mitra me dijo que puedes ir mañana a escoger el vestido que quieras, también tiene accesorios para que luzca como quieres.

—¡Genial! —aceptó contenta, mientras abrazaba a su amiga con fuerza—. ¡Ay, Ymir! ¿Qué sería de mí si no te tuviera? Tú si que haces mi vida más feliz.

—Cásate conmigo, es lo que más te conviene.

—Siempre tan bromista —respondió Historia con una sonrisa tan resplandeciente que deslumbraba.

Habían decidido que sería una fiesta de disfraces, fue un quebradero pensar una temática porque no a todos les gustaba el animé, no a todos los cómics, no muchos tenían idea de al época medieval, así que finalmente decidieron que cada uno fuera disfrazado de lo que quisieran, eso sí, el que no iba disfrazado no podría ingresar a la fiesta.

Historia estaba muy contenta con todo, sin embargo en su casa intentaba que esa alegría poco habitual no se notara demasiado, bastaba que su madre la viera sonriendo para que le armara un escándalo y realmente no quería que se enterara de ningún detalle. Le había dicho que el día de su cumpleaños se quedaría a dormir en lo de Ymir, aunque en ese momento su progenitora estaba tan borracha que dudaba se acordara, como fuera, nada iba a detenerla esa noche. Aunque su amiga siempre la bajaba de sus nubes de ensoñación, no pudo evitar crearse altas expectativas de lo que sería todo.

Prometió a Ymir devolverle cada centavo gastado en la fiesta, tenía algunos moldes para hacer un par de vestidos con unas telas que consiguió a un precio económico, y con eso pensaba cubrir buena parte de los gastos, aunque su amiga, como siempre, le había dicho que no se preocupara por esos detalles sin importancia. Pero ella no podía aprovecharse de esa forma de su generosidad, de manera que cuando su madre dormía -que era buena parte del día-, ella se dedicaba a coser y cortar, claro que luego escondía todo por su propio bien. Pero a ese paso podría al menos ayudar con más de la mitad de los gastos.

La casa de Ymir era hermosa, tenía un amplio salón al frente y una piscina en el patio donde además había otro salón más chico con techo de madera y una barra larga. Ese fin de semana sus padres iban a estar en un viaje de negocios, de manera que tenía la casa para ella sola, claro que había pedido permiso para reunirse con un grupo de amigos, aunque no dijo que era una fiesta realmente. Había una enorme dotación de bebidas sin alcohol, pero ya se sabía que de una forma u otra los invitados iban a llevar bebidas fuertes, era inevitable. La morena no quería que la situación se descontrolara, pero tampoco podía ser una total aburrida y no dejarlos divertirse un poco, diversión de la que pensaba participar claro estaba.

Cuando fueron a la casa de alquileres de trajes y vestidos de su amiga Mitra, bastó una sola ojeada para determinar el vestido que sería perfecto para Historia, lo confirmó cuando los preciosos ojazos de su amiga se llenaron de estrellas al observarlo. Era en extremo delicado, una poesía al buen gusto y la finura. Era strapless con una pechera adornada por un bordado lleno de pequeñas piedras swarovski que parecían caer en finas líneas desde el busto hasta por debajo de éste. El color iba desde un celeste intenso en los pes y se iba aclarando hasta quedar completamente blanco arriba. Había un corte marcado debajo del busto y luego caía libre en una superposición de varias capas de telas vaporosas lo que le daba un movimiento y una presencia que eran imposibles de ignorar. De inmediato lo pidieron para probárselo.

Historia casi se larga a llorar al notar que por su baja estatura arrastraba un poco el borde inferior, pero Mitra le dijo que no se preocupara, que eso se arreglaba y tomó las medidas correspondientes para subir la diferencia desde la marca debajo del busto, también tuvo que tomar algunas medidas más para ajustar un poco arriba, si bien la joven tenía un hermoso busto, era tan delgada y pequeña que se notaba que sobraran algunos centímetros, nada que su buena mano no pudiera arreglar con unos cuantos retoques. Les dijo que en unos dos días podrían hacer de nuevo la prueba para ver si ya se ajustaba bien y luego probaron los accesorios. Ymir le sacó varias fotos desde todos los ángulos posibles, mientras tragaba en seco, estaba consiguiendo mucho material recreativo en poco tiempo, estaba feliz.

La rubia sonreía candorosamente a cada momento y le gustó cierta imagen donde se le veía la tiara que había elegido ubicada en su cabeza, por el ángulo de la foto solo se alcanzaba a ver sus hombros desnudos y por supuesto parecía que no llevaba nada más encima, le pidió a su amiga que se la enviara a su celular, y luego cuando fue a los vestidores para cambiarse con su ropa, no pudo aguantarse las ganas y se la envió a Levi con la siguiente frase: _"Pequeño spoiler de mi atuendo para la fiesta, te gusta?"_. Rió bajito ante lo que, sabía, era una provocación, pero lo cierto es que se moría de ganas de conocer la reacción del hombre.

Levi estaba estudiando cuando recibió el mensaje, iba a poner en silencio su celular, tampoco es que lo usara mucho, pero tendría un examen en unos días y quería aprovechar esas horas al máximo. Sin embargo el aviso mostraba que Historia le había mandado una foto. Se debatió un par de segundos pensando si mirar o no, hasta que decidió que sí, no iba a poder aguantarse la curiosidad.

—Joder, que sea un meme estúpido, por favor que sea un meme —rogó por lo bajo antes de quedarse con la mente en blanco.

Historia ya había terminado de ponerse su ropa cuando revisó el mensaje, bien, lo había visto ¿por qué no le respondía? Se dijo que debía calmarse, tal vez estuviera ocupado o en clases, ¿a qué hora era que cursaba? ¿Ese día tenía clases? Los nervios no le permitían recordar, ¿y si lo había molestado justo en medio de sus lecciones? Ya comenzaba a preocuparse cuando recibió una respuesta, bastante fría.

**"Ya veo"**

Quiso gritar, pero no lo hizo, sabía que a Levi tenía que sacarle las cosas a la fuerza, por lo que armándose de paciencia le mandó otro de regreso:

_"Ya veo qué? Te gusta o no? No seas tímido conmigo, sino te gusta prefiero saber ahora"._

¿Gustarle? Levi tenía ganas de lamer la pantalla pero eso lo haría ver como un total pervertido. **"Tiene dieciséis, mierda, contrólate"**, se regañó mentalmente y eso hizo que sus ánimos se aplacaran del todo. Era demasiado joven, si por lo menos tuviera dieciocho, o estuviera por cumplir esa edad, pero esto era una locura, ¿por qué lo atormentaba de ese modo? Cuando se disponía a responder recibió otro mensaje, esta vez de Eren. Joder, el mocoso parecía tener un radar, bastaba que se acercara a Historia que ya lo tenía encima respirándole sobre la nuca, ¿acaso tenía cámaras espías o qué? Giró su cabeza en varias direcciones inspeccionando su comedor aunque sabía que solo estaba siendo paranoico, luego suspiró y se apretó el puente de la nariz, estos chicos lo iban a volver loco... de placer, le susurró su mente al abrir el mensaje de Eren.

Se supone que le estaba mostrando un tatuaje que se había hecho sobre sus costillas del lado derecho de su torso, era una cabeza de león rugiendo, no era demasiado grande pero estaba bellamente trazada, claro que el león no fue lo único que Levi pudo apreciar, Eren estaba con el torso desnudo y su piel trigueña y acaramelada era la protagonista, si bien no tenía marcados por completo los abdominales su vientre estaba plano, tenso y se notaban algunas seductoras venas descendían desde los alrededores del ombligo y se perdían debajo del pantalón de algodón gris oscuro que llevaba puesto. Las luces estaban tenues en lo que supuso sería su habitación, no sabía si era por un filtro o realmente estaba así, pero le daba un aire íntimo a la foto, ni hablar del gesto del muchacho que era de evidente incitación.

JODER.

Si Erwin descubría el contenido de los mensajes que esos chicos le mandaban estaba bien acabado; mierda, Erwin sería el menor de sus problemas, si acaso esto salía a la luz mínimo lo iban a meter a prisión por pedófilo. Trató de enfriar su cabeza, por lo que fue a la cocina y sacó una botella de agua del refrigerador, le echó unos cubitos de hielo y bebió despacio, iba a colapsar. Sintió un tirón en su entrepierna y se maldijo por ser tan blando con esto. Decidió que mejor respondía a ambos y cortaba las cosas por lo sano, al menos por esa noche.

Para Historia: **"La verdad no sé de que va tu disfraz, pero te queda bien"**

Para Eren: **"Nice"**

Tuvo que hacer una pausa de diez minutos en su jornada de estudio y aprovechó hasta el último segundo para disfrutar de ambas fotos. Carajo, estaba bien jodido. Eren le pidió una foto en retribución a lo que se negó rotundamente, luego apagó el celular por el bien de su salud mental.

El fin de semana llegó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Reiner, Ymir, Annie e Historia, estuvieron adornando el salón y preparando los sándwichs y los cupcakes para que se sirvieran en la fiesta. Aunque Reiner podía ser un total pesado, siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudar y realmente les faltaban manos, con su altura y fuerza las cosas fueron más fáciles. Historia les agradeció a todos por ser tan buenos con ella. Esa noche llegó en puntas de pie a su casa, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, de verdad no quería que su madre le pegara, no quería estar tapándose con maquillaje los moretones. Tal vez su hada madrina si existía, porque esa noche la mujer durmió profundamente y no tuvieron ninguna rencilla excepto por la mañana. Un par de gritos y le lanzó la panera por la cabeza la que pudo esquivar, dentro de todo no estaba mal.

Fue a esperar a Ymir en la entrada del mismo edificio de siempre, por un segundo le dolió el corazón, su madre ni se había acordado que era su cumpleaños, bueno, mejor, no fuera que empezara con ese discurso de que le había arruinado la vida otra vez. Compuso una expresión feliz bastante creíble y subió al auto de su amiga para irse rumbo a la residencia. Tenían varias horas que cubrir hasta la noche, por lo que terminaron de adornar el pastel, Ymir tenía facultades de repostería que eran asombrosas, ajustaron los detalles que faltaban y luego se pintaron las uñas, mientras hablaban de moda, criticaban a algunos idiotas de la escuela y se reían en grande de chismes de celebridades. La más alta solo quería hacer feliz a su mejor y más hermosa amiga, en ese día tan especial y esperado solo quería la mayor felicidad para ella, rogaba que ningún idiota les arruinara la noche.

Cerca de las nueve se vistieron. Historia peinó su precioso cabello, hizo una fina trenza a un costado de su cabeza y la cruzó por encima como si fuera una vincha para agarrarla del otro lado con unas trabas invisibles, luego colocó la tiara brillante que simulaba una preciosa corona de reina, acompañando con unos pendientes en forma de gota muy hermosos, una pulsera a juego y un anillo corazón. Se colocó el vestido e Ymir se encargó con mucha paciencia y cariño de maquillarla para dejarla como una auténtica diosa. Logró realzar los pómulos, destacar sus ojos que era su atractivo principal, todo bajo un manto cosmético en tonos naturales y neutros, en conclusión, fue un trabajo impecable que realzó la natural belleza de la joven.

—Mínimo se tiene que mear al verte.

—¡Ymir!

—¿Qué? Es la verdad, eres deslumbrante.

—Tú también lo eres, esto es mucho más de lo que imaginé, todos los agradecimientos son pocos —dijo emocionada.

—Ah, ya basta, no quiero que llores o arruinarás tu makeup, vamos, tienes que sonreír que es lo que mejor te queda.

—Ahora vamos con tu traje.

Ymir había elegido vestirse de Maléfica, con un vestido negro pegado a su agraciado y esbelto cuerpo y una especie de ornamento sobre la cabeza que simulaba los cuernos del personaje. usó unas lentillas para resaltar sus ojos e Historia la ayudó con sombras y base para afilar sus rasgos. Quedó impactante. Apenas bajaron al salón el timbre comenzó a sonar y los invitados a llegar. Mientras Ymir los atendía, la rubia fue a prender el fabuloso equipo de música para que se sintiera como una verdadera fiesta. Comenzó con una selección que ya tenían preparada en su cuenta de Spotify de música electrónica para prender el ambiente.

Ninguno de los participantes olvidó traer su regalo, así que la mesa que estaba abocada a ello se fue llenando de cajas y bolsas de las más variadas. Para cuando dieron cerca de las once ya estaba la mayoría de los invitados, Historia conversaba con los grupos e iba rotando, sin embargo sus ojos volvían una y otra vez a la puerta de entrada. Sonó el timbre y sintió que el pulso se le aceleraba, miró con expectativa y... llegó Eren. Por educación se acercó a saludar, aunque internamente no podía creer el descaro de ese muchacho, aunque lo había invitado estaba casi segura que no iría, lamentablemente su predicción falló. Y lo peor de todo es que estaba deslumbrante. Llevaba un traje blanco impecable, con una camisa con encajes blancos en la pechera, una capa pesada e imponente con un aplique símil piel de zorro sobre los hombros y cuello que le daba un aire de realeza, el contrafondo era rojo y además tenía una notable y aparatosa corona masculina sobre su cabeza.

—¡Hola, Historia! —saludó casi a los gritos, por lo cual la joven compuso su mejor mueca de agrado y se acercó a recibir el abrazo del otro.

De inmediato le puso en los brazos una bolsa blanca de cartón fino con agarraderas de cordón negras y papeles de colores saliendo de su interior.

—Aquí está mi regalo, eh... ¿se supone que eres una dama de honor en una boda o qué...?

—Soy una reina, querido.

—Oh, gracias por aclararlo, no me dí cuenta. Por cierto, abre mi regalo, sé que será el más sorprendente y el que más te gustará —dijo con fingida amabilidad mientras le guiñaba uno de sus bonitos ojos.

Historia lo miró con desconfianza, pero no iba a retroceder ante sus desafíos, de manera que metió la mano y sacó una caja blanca, se notaba a leguas que era algo caro, aunque no supo bien al principio de qué se trataba. Era un artefacto eléctrico que tenía forma de micrófono o algo como eso, enarcó una ceja mientras giraba la caja para leer algún nombre o algo y lo encontró: Hitachi Magic Wand Original Vibrador...

VIBRADOR.

Apelando a toda su paciencia y autocontrol, guardó el costoso aparato de nuevo en la bolsa y enfrentó la sonrisa burlona de Eren.

—No me agradezcas, intento de reina, con esto podrás "consolarte" cuando estés sola y yo me lleve a Levi. Para que veas que yo también te deseo un "final feliz".

En su mente lo desmembró varias veces, sin embargo no iba a hacer una escena en su fiesta, no, no le iba a dar con el gusto a ese atrevido, después de todo el regalo era costoso, se notaba que había gastado sus buenos dólares para comprárselo. Tal vez podría revenderlo, quien sabe. Levantó la barbilla y batió las largas pestañas con lentitud, notando como la expresión del chico iba perdiendo su seguridad inicial.

—Gracias, rey de utilería, no dudes que le daré un buen uso cada día, tal vez Levi me ayude a aprender como usarlo. Pasa, ya nos estaba haciendo falta un payaso que anime la fiesta.

Y luego se giró dejándolo con la palabra en la punta de la lengua. El joven se tragó el mal rato, molesto de que no hubiera salido como esperaba, pero bueno, ya se las cobraría más tarde. Se metió hacia el salón saludando a los conocidos y buscó una bebida de frutas de la barra, un poco decepcionado de no haber encontrado al objeto de sus deseos. No tuvo que esperar mucho, poco después de las once llegó con un disfraz que no podía ser más acorde a la ocasión. Con un arco en una mano, un kajac con flechas en la espalda, un atuendo de felpilla verde que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación, muñequeras de cuero marrón, botas cortas del mismo material y un característico gorro verde de punta afilada con una pluma roja, los biceps expuestos, trabajados, fibrosos y marcados, apareció el Robin Hood más guapo del lugar.

A Eren casi se le cae el vaso de las manos y no perdió tiempo para ir trotando a su encuentro. Levi parecía un poco intimidado por el ambiente -y quién no, si la mayoría eran puros mocosos-, pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron notó que se sorprendía.

—Bienvenido, noble arquero, justamente estoy buscando alguien con sus habilidades para unirlo a las filas de mi... ejército —le habló con solemnidad el joven.

Levi sonrió y Eren disfrutó de esa expresión que era tan difícil de conseguir, el corazón se le aceleró de inmediato.

—No se precipite, su alteza —le devolvió en el mismo tono—, ya que lamento decirle que no tengo buena puntería.

—¿Como puede decir eso, cuando le ha dado al blanco que es mi corazón de manera tan certera?

El hombre quedó sorprendido por la declaración, tampoco era una novedad, pero más que nada con el despliegue linguístico del mocoso, no pudo replicar nada porque una voz chillona y que denotaba una alegría explosiva les rompió el momento.

—¡Levi! ¡Viniste!

Historia le guindó los delgados brazos blancos al musculoso cuello y lo abrazó con todo el afecto que podía en las mismas narices del pomposo hablador de Eren.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Hisu —respondió el hombre cuando pudo respirar y le entregó un paquete de mediano tamaño envuelto en un bonito papel brilloso y dorado con un moño blanco encima.

—¡Ah, no te hubieras molestado! Muchas gracias, lo abriré después —y mientras se iba a dejar el regalo a la mesa correspondiente el joven de ojos verdes no perdió su oportunidad.

—¿Yo también puedo abrazarte?

—Tal vez más tarde —le respondió mientras se dirigía al fondo del salón, el muchacho se mordió el labio inferior tratando de acallar un grito de gusto por esas simples cuatro palabras.

La fiesta fue transcurriendo, Eren estuvo la mayor parte del tiempo cerca del arquero, y chocando con el aura de Historia que se llevaba la mayoría de las miradas de Levi, cosa que le hacía hervir la sangre aunque a simple vista no se notara, la diplomacia ante todo, ya tendría su revancha, claro que si. Luego de que cantaron el feliz cumpleaños, la rubia sopló las velas de la hermosa torta y se armó el baile, pero cuando ya habían pasado al menos dos horas los chicos comenzaron a retirarse, la mayoría para seguir el jolgorio en algún antro. Cuando quisieron acordar eran las dos de la mañana y quedaban menos de diez personas. Cerraron las puertas de la residencia y entonces Ymir abrió un compartimento en una de las heladeras -la casa tenía tres-, para comenzar a sacar las botellas de vodka, rhum y los packs de cerveza.

—Oigan, ustedes son menores —les llamó la atención el hombre—, no deberían estar bebiendo eso.

—Anda, Li, no seas aguafiestas —le pidió la reina de la noche mientras se aferraba a uno de sus brazos—. Solo un poquis.

—Dijiste que como adulto responsable debía supervisar esto y realmente no me parece buena idea.

—Bueno, Reiner, Annie y Berth, todos cumplieron ya los dieciocho, ¿Eren ya cumpliste tus diecisiete? —el joven asintió—. Entonces el resto todos tenemos diecisiete. Además Hisu, Annie, Sasha y yo nos quedamos a dormir aquí.

—Nosotros dos vinimos en un Uber y nos vamos en otro más tarde —aclaró Reiner.

—Uh, yo también —se sumó Eren, para que finalmente todos lo observaran suplicantes.

Levi bufó y nadie le dió tiempo a decir nada que lo tomaron como un si, de manera que dando alaridos de victoria se pusieron a armar los tragos. Mientras tanto Levi volvía a preguntarse ¿qué carajos hacía en medio de tanto mocoso? Pero bastaba ver la linda sonrisa de Historia y la de Eren para entender. En fin.

Tomó una lata de cerveza negra bien helada y decidió tomarla despacio mientras Ymir habría el vodka, ni modo era obvio que él no iba a evitar que esos jóvenes bebieran, al menos ninguno iba a manejar. Eso lo hizo reflexionar un poco, ¿cuándo fue la primera vez que él había bebido alcohol? Recordó que tenía catorce y le había sacado un vino a su tío, si bien no llegó a emborracharse del todo se había mareado un poco, el viejo se enteró y le había dado una buena paliza, no por haber bebido siendo menor sino por haberle robado el vino. Sonrió con nostalgia y siguió disfrutando su bebida.

Historia bailaba con Annie y Sasha esa música electrónica que a él le crispaba un poco los nervios, mientras que Eren se le volvió a pegar bebiendo alguna mezcla de vodka y menta por el color verdoso que se veía a través del cristal traslúcido del vaso.

—No te vayas a emborrachar —largó a modo de advertencia y Eren sonrió, más relajado que al principio.

—Si lo hago ¿me cuidarás?

—Llamaré a tus padres que vengan a buscarte.

—Ya veo, sonaste bastante tierno de todas maneras. Por cierto, te ves guapísimo en ese atuendo.

El conserje solo lo miró por el rabillo del ojo y no respondió nada, ¡vaya que era insistente el crío! También pensaba que se veía deslumbrante en ese traje de rey que iba tan de acuerdo a su personalidad y desparpajo, pero no le diría nada porque bastaba que le diera una mano que Eren se le trepaba hasta la cabeza, y no. ERA UN MENOR, se lo tenía que repetir constantemente hasta que su cuerpo colaborara ya que era evidente que tanto él como la rubia le provocaban todo tipo de reacciones corporales que eran difíciles de controlar. De hecho... no las venía controlando para nada, al menos en la intimidad de su cuarto.

Pasó cerca de una hora más, Levi apenas había terminado su cerveza mientras que los jóvenes eran como esponjas que absorbían cada bebida que les pusieran enfrente. Notó que Eren ya iba por su tercer vaso -esta vez de color naranja-, se había sacado la capa y bailaba muy animado junto a Sasha y Annie que le aplaudían y lo animaban. Historia estaba cerca suyo e Ymir también, ambas hablaban hasta por las orejas, él trataba de participar de la conversación pero ¿qué mierda podía saber del K-pop? Por lo poco que entendía parecían ser grupos de cantantes asiáticos, la verdad le interesaba más el escote de la reina que se de tanto en tanto le aplastaba el busto contra su brazo desnudo y ¡carajo! Fue a buscar otra cerveza.

Por los ánimos que se veían a simple vista más de uno estaba picado con la ingesta de alcohol, ¿debería irse?

—Hisu, creo que mejor me voy yendo, tengo que levantarme temprano mañana y-

—¡No puedes irte ahora! Si viene la mejor parte —lo interrumpió Ymir, mientras tomaba el control remoto y le bajaba el volumen a la música.

Luego convocó a todos al centro del salón.

—Muy bien, ya que somos pocos creo que es el momento justo para esto, ¿alguien conoce el Juego del Rey?

Levi enarcó una ceja, pero al parecer era el único que no sabía de qué iba eso porque todos levantaron sus manos.

—¿Entonces, se animan a jugarlo?

Nuevamente se vió arrastrado por la turba enfebrecida que gritaba a todo pulmón que sí. Joder, ¿Juego del Rey? ¿en qué se había metido ahora?

.

By Luna de Acero.


End file.
